


Twice as Fast

by malecyday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Parents, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I'm trash for fluff so there will be an abundance of that, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parents, busy lives of adults, detective! alec, nothing overly dramatic planned so far, theatre teacher! magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecyday/pseuds/malecyday
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a busy guy. He works hard as a detective to provide for his son Max, struggles at times being a single dad, and only has time for friends and family in his life.Magnus is also a busy guy. He works as an elementary school drama teacher to provide for his son Rafael, struggles at being a single dad, and has pretty much given up on letting anyone close to him and Rafael.One day, during Max's first year in school, he tells his dad all about the school play he wants to join and his new friend Rafael, whose dad is the director. Suddenly, Alec has to make time for other things in their already cramped life. It's not impossible and definitely not a bad thing once he meets certain people along the way.





	1. Stubborn Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow going set up of the AU. Alec and Max dynamic. Alec and the play director meet. Some fluff ensues (because this is me).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I was in a bit of a slump and should have been doing school work when I thought of this idea and couldn't stop once I started, so hope you like my fic and let me know if you do! The title is inspired by a quote in Lewis Carol's Alice in Wonderland for reasons you'll soon find out.  
> Enjoy!

_“My dear, here we must run as fast as we can, just to stay in place. And if you wish to go anywhere you must run twice as fast as that.”_  
_― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland_

 "Max!” Alec shouts to his son from the kitchen in the small New York apartment. “Don’t make me come back down there! School!”

The sound of little feet hurrying down the hall let Alec know it’s okay to return to concentrating on his case reports. He takes a sip from his coffee and contemplates what kind of person would use a movie sword replica as a murder weapon as Max runs into the kitchen. He passes his own seat, walking over to Alec to give him his morning hug.

“Morning daddy,” Max says with a smile, midnight blue eyes blinking up at him. Alec smiles back, focus completely shifted to his son, as he wraps an arm around him in a half-hug.

“Morning, honey. Sleep well?” he asks, dropping a kiss on Max’s forehead. Max nods.

“Mhm! I dreamed that me and my friend Rafe were Power Rangers. I was the red one and he was the blue one, and we fought so many bad guys. It was so cool!” Alec laughs, running a hand through Max’s dark hair fondly. He's always so overwhelmed by how creative his son is, by the smile that is always on his face despite their somewhat difficult situation. He’s insanely proud of his little blueberry and knows no way of expressing it.

“That sounds great. Are you going to tell your friend Rafe about it?”`he asks, taking his arm from around Max and gently pushing him towards his breakfast. Max skips to his chair on the other side of the table while responding.

“Yeah! I’ll tell him after school today!”

Alec looks at him with confusion. “After school?"

Max nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, at the play auditions!” he says through a mouthful of eggs on toast. Alec continues looking confused.

“Did you tell me about this?” he asks. Max looks at him with a pout.

“I told you when you came home from work yesterday.” Alec places a hand over his face. He was exhausted from a long day of scouring details of a crime scene and doing door-to-door interrogations for potential suspects. Being a detective in New York City is hard work, and sometimes when he gets home he doesn’t have room in his head for much else. He loves spending time with Max and cares about everything he has to tell him because they are all each other have in their small family of two. It's just that being a single dad isn’t easy. Balancing work and finding time for things that are important to Max is something Alec is still working on.

He looks back up at Max with a tight smile. “What time will the auditions be over?”

“Rafe said his papa said we finish at three-thirty,” Max says, finishing up his breakfast and standing up to walk over to his school bag by the doorway. “He’s the director. He’s really sparkly.” Alec nods pensively, rubbing absently at his stubble. Usually, since he and his sister Izzy work in the same precinct (he as a detective and Izzy as a pathologist) and Izzy takes her lunch break around the time Max finishes school, she picks him up and drops him over at Simon's, Alec's neighbour who works at home as a comic book creator. He’ll have to rearrange that with them later, though.

He stands up from his seat and walks over to Max, taking his small hand in his own.

“Alright, well, have fun okay? I’ll make sure someone picks you up after school.” Max nods up at his dad with a smile.

“Okay daddy,” he says and tugs Alec forwards, toward the front door. “Let’s go, we’ll be late!”

Alec smiles. What would he do without this boy?

* * *

After dropping off Max with a wave goodbye and an ‘I love you’, Alec arrives at the precinct early, as usual. He makes sure to send his sister a quick text before heading inside.

“Morning, Alec,” Lydia Branwell, his partner, says from behind her desk as he walks into the crowded office room filled with desks and ringing phones. He gives her a small smile as he takes a seat at his desk across from hers. He met Lydia in college when studying to become a detective, and they had found companionship in their hardworking nature and have been best friends ever since they worked together on their first project case and had realized how well they worked together. On their first day at the precinct, Captain Garroway had immediately paired them up as partners.

“Hey Lydia,” he says. She holds out an arm across their desks to hand Alec the daily coffee they take turns getting. He takes a sip as she flips through some papers on her desk.

“Did you get a chance to look at the newest case files I emailed you?”

He sighs tiredly, running a hand through his hair. “Yes, looked over the details this morning. It's a strange one.”

“Sure is…” she replies slowly, scanning his face with a scrutinizing look. “Is everything alright, Alec? You're usually more excited about a new case.”

Alec gulps down some more coffee before giving her a worn look.

“Yeah, it's just...it's been really hectic lately and...it’d be nice to have some more time with Max, y'know? I mean, I love this job, but Max is my life and it's just hard to balance sometimes, especially when he wants to do more than just stay at home all day every day.”

“I'm sure Max is okay with how much you work, even if you do work too hard,” she sighs. “You know Garroway wouldn't mind you taking a few days off to relax -”

“I just think he needs to get laid,” a voice from behind him interrupts their conversation. Lydia scoffs and Alec just rolls his eyes as he turns in his chair.

“Hey, Iz.”

“I got your text,” Izzy says, seating herself on the edge of his desk. “You wanted to talk?”

“Yeah, I was wondering if you could take your break a little later than usual today?”

As he talks, he notices his sister shift a little uncomfortably and immediately starts getting uneasy.

“Oh, um, I was actually going to tell you I can't take any breaks today,” she starts. “I'm really busy down in the morgue with three new bodies and two others from unsolved cases I still need to open up or my boss is going to have my ass. Sorry, but I'm swamped today, big bro…”

Alec heaves out a sigh. He's still getting used to having Max in school, so he has yet to set up a backup plan for when Izzy can't pick him up. You'd think that the year of parental leave Garroway gave him when he first adopted Max would have given him the time to think of these things, but his mind had been occupied with happiness of the fact that he had even been allowed to keep Max at all, let alone have a future with him.

“I’ll think of something,” he says. He's already going through a list of possibilities in his head when Izzy sets a hand on his shoulder, catching his absent gaze with a question in her eyes asking what’s wrong. “Max is staying after school for some play he told me about last night that I was too tired to pay attention to when I got home, so now I need someone to go collect him at 3:30.”

Izzy gives him an apologetic look. “You know, Lydia’s right. You work too hard. You need someone to help you relax, and if you’d just let me set you up with someone -” She cuts herself off when she catches the look she’s seen so often on her brother’s face. The look that says ‘you know I have no time for anyone but Max’. She lets out a strained breath. “Fine, well, he wouldn’t stop talking about it when I picked him up yesterday. I can tell you about it if you want.”

Alec lets out a relieved sigh. “Thank God, yes, please fill me in. What play is he doing?”

“Alice in Wonderland. You know the story. He wants to be the Mad Hatter or one of those fat twin things. He said Rafe is his new friend in the 3rd grade and his dad is the director and he’s excited to play with him after school when they practice together. That’s pretty much all he talked about, his new friend Rafael. I think he’s partially why he’s doing the whole thing.” Izzy smiles at Alec with a fondness of her nephew. Izzy had been with Alec every step of the way when adopting Max, convinced their parents what he was doing wasn’t insane, and had acted as Max’s sub-parent whenever Alec was too exhausted to go it alone. He appreciates all she does for him, even now, five years later.

“Thanks, Iz. I’m glad he’s found a friend he wants to spend this much time with. I feel like it just being me and him has impacted how easy it is for him to make friends, but he sounded genuinely excited about the play this morning. Maybe this Rafael kid is a good influence.”

“I’m glad. We can go see him in it together when it comes out. And before you ask, no, Max didn’t say anything about when the play would be shown.”

Alec scoffs at how well his sister knows him. She proceeds to stick her tongue out at him, never too old to do so. He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well, he’d love that -”

“I’m going too,” Lydia interjects from where she’s tapping away at her laptop. Alec grins over at her.

“Of course, everyone can come marvel at my talented son. But for now, let’s get back to work.”

* * *

Throughout the morning and well into the day, Alec tries to find someone who could get Max from school. All he needs is for someone to drop him over at the apartment, from there Simon would take over. But no one is free.

He has no one else to turn to when he steps into Captain Garroway’s office.

“Morning sir.” Luke looks up from his computer to give Alec a nod, signalling for him to take a seat. Alec obliges.

“Morning, Lightwood. What can I do for you today?”

“I need to take a break around 3:30 today to collect my son from school, if that's alright with you?” Luke looks over at him with a quirked brow, mouth in a slight frown for a minute before he lets one of his famous bright smiles show.

“Of course, Alec! You’ve been working hard, long days lately, so you could even take the rest of the day off if you want. It's a particularly dead day and we have more than enough hands to fill your place.”

“Oh, no sir, I -” Alec starts, ready to argue that he needs to work and that he’d be back within an hour of collecting his son, but his argument dies in his throat. A break sounds nice. Maybe he could actually cook Max some dinner for once, could read him the bedtime story about pirates Max loves but is always too tired to get to the end to by the time Alec gets home.

“You’ve locked up enough bad guys this week, Alec,” Luke says understandingly. “Now go spend some time with your kid. We'll call if you're needed.”

Alec nods with a thankful smile. “Alright. Thanks, Captain.”

And so he works hard for a few more hours, keeping an eye on the clock and even leaving a little early to assure he's on time to surprise Max. With a wave at Lydia and another thank you to Luke, Alec walks to his car, a slight bounce in his step as he does so.

What he feels stupid for not expecting in New York City, he realizes halfway to Max’s elementary school,  is the bad traffic and idiotic drivers every two meters. It’s 3:45 when he finally gets to the school, and he sprints through the doors in a blind hurry.

He catches sight of his little blueberry sitting on the floor in front of a set of chairs with a boy of about eight years old beside him. The boy has tanned skin and dark brown hair, and Max is laughing at something he drew on the paper in front of them.

“That’s not a cat! This is how you do it…” he goes on to scribble excitedly.

Alec slows down in front of the boys with a small smile, not even realizing that there are two adults accompanying the kids.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, Maxie -” he starts but is cut off by a gasp and a pair of arms wrapping around his legs.

“Daddy! I thought you had work!” Alec smiles with delight, reaching down to take Max in his arms.

“I took the day off to spend with you,” he says. Max looks at him with a happy smile that changes into one of concern.

“What about the bad guys?”

Alec laughs. “They’re all locked up.” Alec then realizes he isn’t alone, and looks over to see a short woman with curly, bright red hair smiling unconsciously at the two, and a man beside her who...wow. That’s all that goes through Alec’s head as he looks a little too long at the man in next to him. He’s gorgeous and glittery and wearing the most beautiful smile as he looks at Alec and his son, as well as some clothes Alec, despite his lack of knowledge about these kinds of things, finds...amazing on him. If that's even close to the right word. He gets his head out of the clouds long enough to form a coherent sentence.

“Oh, hi. Sorry that I made you wait around for me. I assume you’re the play director,” he says, turning towards the glittery man with a polite smile, remembering what Max told him this morning. The man’s smile widens.

“That I am. Magnus Bane. This is my colleague and the set designer, Clary,” he says, gesturing towards the woman beside him, who gives a small wave. Magnus extends a hand to Alec. “And you are?” Alec adjusts Max to one side as he takes the man’s hand and shakes it.

“Alec,” he responds with a dopey smile he knows must make him look ridiculous. Magnus’ eyes flash with endearment.

“And it was no problem,” Magnus continues after the short pause. “Max kept my son Rafael here good company while he waited for me to finish up with a few more auditions. He’s a great kid.”

Alec smiles at that, looking at Max whose cheeks are blushing a little at the compliment. Max turns his head towards Magnus and gives him a big smile.

“Thanks, Mr. Bane! Does that mean I’ll be in the play?” Alec’s mouth falls open a little in shock.

“Max! You can’t -” he’s interrupted by Magnus’ laughter. Alec gives him and the woman a strained, apologetic look.

“I think we’ll be able to find a place for you in the play,” Magnus grins, shifting his gaze back to Alec. “Your son’s a great little actor, you know. Brings a lot of fun to the stage.”

"Thank you," Alec says, and can’t help but smile proudly at Max, who is too busy fidgeting out of his grip to pay any attention to the complement. Alec lets him down, eyes following him to where he sits down next to his friend.

“Rafe, I’m going to be in the play!” Rafe grins at the boy, who then looks down at the drawing on the floor. He picks it up off of the floor and looks at Rafe with a smile before holding it out to his dad.

“Dad, look at what we drew!”

Alec isn’t quite sure what he’s looking at, but from what he overheard earlier, the scribbles in front of him are cats. Only one is really eligible, and he knows it’s not Max’s doing. He’s about to say what a great drawing it is when Rafe speaks up for the first time.

“It’s the Cheshire Cat. From the play.” Magnus son, Max’s best friend, Rafael is looking up at Alec with a shy smile. Alec smiles back and crouches down to the boy’s level.

“It looks great. Did you both draw these?” Rafe looks over at Max, who nods at his dad with a happy grin. Alec sticks his hand out, catching the young boy’s gaze again. “You must be Rafe. Max talks about you all the time.”

At this, Rafael grins, laughing as Max shouts out a ‘daaaad!’. Rafe takes Alec’s hand and shakes it quickly. “Hi, sir,” he says, still shyly. Alec stands back up, catching the gaze of Magnus as he takes Max’s small hand in his own.

“Well, thank you for looking after Max here, Mr. Bane -"

He's interrupted by the glittery man himself. "Magnus." It's a normal request but the sly grin that accompanies this interjection makes Alec's face heat up.

"Okay, well, uh, Magnus, we should be going -” he’s interrupted by a tug on his sleeve. Max is looking up at his with his best puppy dog eyes and a pout that would melt the coldest of hearts. Alec looks at him suspiciously.

“Daddy, come here,” he says, tugging down at his sleeve again, harder this time. Alec crouches down next to Max, who then cups his hands around Alec’s ears.

“Can you asks Rafe’s papa if he can come to our house to play sometime?” Alec sighs as he nods and stands back up, turning to Magnus.

“Max was wondering if maybe Rafe would like to come over sometime?” Magnus looks delighted, looking over at his own son to see him nodding vigorously. He smiles at Alec.

“Of course! Do you want my number?” Magnus asks. Alec feels a light blush on his cheeks as he nods, extending his phone out to the smirking man.

Once they have each other's numbers, and Alec assures Max they’ll set something up, they leave with a wave at Magnus, Rafe, and Clary.

* * *

“Your _colleague_?” Clary says from where she is seated on top of Magnus' desk, holding a hand to her heart and grinning at him as he gathers the rest of his stuff from his classroom. They left Rafe to continue drawing out in the hallway so they could gather their things to go home from their shared office.

“What?” Magnus asks. “I didn’t want him getting any ideas.” He grins over at her, which makes her roll her eyes.

“So I’m not even graced with the title of 'friend'?”

“Sorry, biscuit, you know I love you, it was just a heat of the moment thing. Honestly, you're lucky I remembered to introduce you at all. He was _so_ pretty,” he says happily, clearing up the last of his things. Clary scoffs, but her teasingly indignant look turns into a soft smile.

“Whatever. I’m just glad you’re taking an interest in someone after so long. It's not fair to yourself if you just quit dating after...you know who...” Clary trails off. Magnus glances away from her as he speaks, smile falling a little.

“Yeah, well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves there, darling. I never said anything about starting to date again. You know how I feel about all that,” he says as he finally gathers all of his stuff into his bag and turns to leave with a half-hearted wave behind him. “See you tomorrow."

“Magnus!” He turns back to her hesitantly. She’s still seated at his desk, looking at him with fond frustration. He looks at her expectantly, hand on his hip.

“Yes?”

“Do yourself a favour and call this guy. You work too hard and haven’t gone on a date in months. Plus, he seemed like he liked you. Well, if the way he barely even noticed I was there and that goofy smile are anything to go by.”

Magnus smiles in remembrance. Still, he is hesitant. Not that he'd let Clary know that...for sure at least. "Maybe. Bye, biscuit.”

He leaves the room, stooping down next to Rafe to gather his son’s things into his school bag and taking his hand in his own gently. As they walk to the staff parking lot, they talk about their school days. Rafe talks about Max a lot.

* * *

Alec and Max arrive at their apartment building when Alec realizes he never told Simon that Max wasn’t going to be dropped over at his place. He decides to go apologize in person rather than over text and is soon sorry for it when he enters through the unlocked apartment door across from his own.

“Hey Izzy, you’re late!” Simon’s voice comes from the kitchen in his apartment. “I thought you wanted to hear more about Princess Leia…”

Alec shrivels his nose. “Simon, do you nerd-flirt with my sister when she drops Max over here?” he shouts to his neighbour. He hears Simon drop something, the crash ringing out through the apartment. Max looks up at him with a large, fond grin, like this kind of stuff happens all the time at uncle Simon’s.

“O-Oh, Alec, h-hey! What are you doing here? N-not that I don’t enjoy your company, it’s just I wasn't expecting -” he walks out from his kitchen and stops babbling once spotting Alec’s amused smile. “You know what I mean.”

“I got off work early today so I just thought I’d let you know that Max wouldn’t be coming over.”

“Oh, well you just heard me drop his dinner so..." he shrugs with an apologetic smile. He then crouches down to Max. "No play time today, huh buddy?” Max shakes his head.

“Sorry uncle Simon! Maybe tomorrow. Daddy said he can play with me today and I can pick what we do!” He steals a quick glance over at his dad before continuing in a whisper. “I’m going to make him watch Pirates of the Caribbean with me.”

Simon grins over at Alec, who squints at the two of them suspiciously. “Well,” Simon says to them both. “Have fun, and maybe I’ll show you my new sketches for my comic tomorrow, Maxie.”

Max nods enthusiastically. “Okay! Bye uncle Simon!”

So Alec and Max leave Simon’s apartment and go over to theirs. They spend the rest of the evening in their pajamas, wrapped in blankets on the living room couch with Max’s favourite Thai take-out and Pirates of the Caribbean playing on the TV. Later, Alec carries Max to his bed and reads his favourite story to him and watches Max fall asleep, eyes blinking slowly until they don’t open again and a soft snore fills the room.

Alec smiles to himself and wonders what it might be like to share these kinds of moments with someone else. He mentally scolds himself for being so selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like this because I'm currently working on the second chapter and want to know if anyone would like to read it... :) (although, warning you now, this whole thing will be slow going cuz I'm a busy bee)  
> Also, I'm trash for the Lightwood-Bane family so I assure you, that's end game. THANKS FOR READING DEAR HOBBITS!


	2. Something Magic, Something so Tragic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Rafe come over to the Lightwood residence! Max and Rafe play and Alec and Magnus talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy :) Sorry this took awhile, I warned this is going to be a little slow going, but this has gotten such a good response, so thanks to everyone who kudos' and comments, it's really nice to get feedback! :)  
> (Also, the behaviour of Max and Rafe are based on my 9 and 6-year-old cousins and all detective info is based on Brooklyn Nine-Nine. So...it’s as accurate as that ;D)  
> ~Enjoy!

From that Monday on, Alec tries doing a better job at balancing work with time he spends with Max during the week, taking pretty much everyone’s advice in stride.

It’s going pretty well, and Alec has even made a whole schedule around Max’s play practice every Monday and Wednesday. He talked with Luke and he is fine with giving him a short break to collect Max and drop him over at Simon’s on those days, which is nice, and when he has too much work to take a break then, Izzy is his back-up, as well as the person to pick him up on every other weekday. This way, he gets to work for most of the day then get home before Max’s bedtime, and still gets work done.

Plus, when he went to collect Max on Wednesday, he saw Magnus again, and he’s pretty sure he caught him checking him out. Not that he cares. At all.

All of his well thought-out plans distract him from one thing, though.

“Dad, can Rafe come over tomorrow? Please?” Max’s asks on a Friday night, while they are eating a late dinner of leftovers from the night before. He looks over at Max, who's looking at him with wide, expectant eyes and realizes he had somehow forgotten all about it. His heart pangs for his son.

“Oh,” Alec says, setting his food down and shifting towards his son. “Tomorrow?”

“Yeah! Pretty please, daddy?” Max pleads, the over exaggerated pout wearing his dad down. _At least this acting thing is doing something_ , Alec thinks bitterly.

Alec sighs fondly, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “Alright, I’ll call him now.”

Max nods his head with a big, delighted smile. “Thanks, daddy! I can’t wait to show him my toys!” As if too excited to wait for tomorrow, Max jumps off of the couch and runs in the direction of his bedroom, presumably to set up his toys into a presentable manner for his friend. Alec smiles after him.

He gets up to walk over to the kitchen with the dishes from the coffee table in his hands. He washes and dries them slowly, feeling strangely like he’s stalling the phone call. Which would be ridiculous.

Running a hand through his hair, he leans against the kitchen table and looks down at his phone dubiously.

For some reason, he feels a slight nervousness overtake him before he forces himself to press the ‘call’ button. This is just a playdate for Max. 

* * *

“Papa, when can I go see Max?”

Magnus looks at Rafe from where he sits in the front seat of the car, through the rearview mirror to see him in the back, looking out the window with a small frown. He lets out a soft sigh.

“I haven’t heard anything from Max’s dad yet, Rafe.”

Rafael proceeds to kick his legs up and down in a small tantrum in his seat. “But it’s been days, why can’t we just ask Max over to our house?”

“Patience, honey, I’m sure they’ll call soon,” Magnus reassures, reaching a hand back blindly. He smiles when he feels a small hand wrap around his fingers hesitantly and he squeezes it.

He himself hopes that he hears from Max’s devilishly handsome dad sometime soon. Rafe doesn’t request playdates much and Magnus feels that maybe Max could help him out of his shell a little. Magnus felt a sickening feeling pool in his stomach at the thought of why Rafe is as shy as he is, and pushes it out of his mind, instead focusing on how his son was finally becoming more open to others.

Ever since Rafael came to his office after school a week ago with a big smile on his face, telling him about a boy who came up to him to ask if he wanted to play during recess, Magnus has been in as good a mood as his son. It’s nice, and Max being in the play has been even better for Rafe so far, so he’s hoping to see this friendship through.

Later that night, after dinner of regularly scheduled Friday takeout, Magnus is cleaning up in the kitchen and Rafe is curled up in his favourite blanket, watching TV on the couch when Magnus’ phone rings from the coffee table. Rafe jumps up and answers it, an excited gleam in his eyes.

“Max?!” he says into the phone excitedly. Magnus looks at him with a scolding gaze, trying to be cross that he answered his phone without asking him first, but its venom is taken by the fond smile on his lips.

“Oh, hi Mr. Lightwood,” Rafe says, a small blush forming on his small cheeks as he gives his papa a panicked look. Magnus giggles. Just a little bit.

Rafe walks up to him, sticking his tongue out with disdain, and says a quiet ‘okay’ into the phone. There’s a barely there smile on his lips when he hands it to his papa.

“Hello Alec,” Magnus says with a small, absent smile as he sits on one of the seats at the kitchen counter. Rafe takes a seat next to him, leaning close to hear the conversation. Magnus playfully swats him away.

“Hi, Magnus,” Alec’s voice comes from the other side, slow and somewhat hesitant, making Magnus’ smile grow. “Sorry I didn't call earlier but I, er, called for Max. He wants to know if Rafe would like to come over tomorrow?”

Beside him, Rafael nods his head vigorously. Magnus looks at him and smiles evilly. “Hm, I don’t know, it seems like he’d rather stay home all weekend to me…” he says.

“Papa, no!” Rafe starts, then raises his voice, addressing Alec. “I want to go!”

Alec’s laugh comes through the phone, making Magnus grin in triumph at the lovely sound.

“Great! Well, Max will be thrilled. I’ll text our address and you can drop him whenever tomorrow.”

“Sounds great,” Magnus says happily, raising a hand to run it through Rafe’s hair gently. Rafe smiles up at him excitedly, and Magnus winks back.

“Great,” Alec replies, letting out a relieved sigh. Magnus wonders for a second what’s bothering him, but Alec’s already speaking again. “See you tomorrow, then.”

And then he just hangs up, much to Magnus’ surprise. He blinks down at his phone for a second before looking over at Rafe, who has just jumped off his chair.

“I can’t wait! What should I bring to his house tomorrow, papa? He loves pirates, but I don’t have any pirate toys...maybe he’ll like my Lego? Or maybe -”

“Darling, I’m sure he’ll love whatever you bring,” Magnus interrupts, walking to his son and leaning down to pick him up in his arms. Rafe giggles softly when his papa shifts him so that he’s holding him like a baby. Magnus looks down at him with concern. “As long as you don’t bring too much.”

“Okay,” Rafe says with a yawn. Magnus plants a kiss on his forehead as he starts walking towards his son’s room. Rafe starts kicking his legs a little when he realizes what Magnus is doing.

“Papa, no! I’m not tired! It’s not a school night! Can't we watch something?”

Magnus laughs as he sets Rafe down on the bed and sees him frowning up at him, arms crossed.

“How about I read to you instead?”

Rafe pouts but doesn’t protest any further, letting Magnus lie down next to him on his small bed. He reads his son’s favourite Spanish fairytale, The Water of Life, and Magnus’ soft words lull the boy to sleep on Magnus’ chest. He follows soon after, an arm around his son in what could only be seen as a protective gesture to any onlooker. 

* * *

The next day starts off loudly for Alec.

“Dad, dad! When’s Rafe coming? When’s Rafe coming?” Max shouts, jumping up and down on his hands and knees on Alec’s bed. Alec groans, blinking his eyes open slowly.

“Max, what time is it?” he says, stretching tiredly, further into the warmth of the covers. But Max won’t have that, so he tugs at his dad’s arm.

“I don’t know, but someone knocked on the door and you were asleep so I answered but it wasn’t-” he starts, but is interrupted by Alec quickly sitting up.

“Max, don’t answer the door if I’m not awake!”

Max shrugs with a frown. “But I thought it was Rafe! It was just uncle Jace and aunt Izzy, though.”

Alec deflates. “Oh. Did you let them in?”

“We’re in the kitchen!” Jace’s voice booms from outside the room, followed by Izzy’s soft laughter. Alec sighs.

“C’mon!” Max say, tugging Alec’s arm. “Aunt Izzy might try to make me breakfast!”

Alec grins at his son before picking him up and getting up from his bed. Max settles his arms around Alec’s neck. “Well, we don’t want that.”

They walk to the kitchen and are greeted by Izzy and Jace arguing about something at the kitchen table.

“Just let me find someone for you, Jace! You’re obviously lonely, sleeping around every other night. So just let me help, you dick head!” Izzy says angrily, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

“Izzy!” Alec shouts, setting Max down to cross his arms.

“Sorry Maxie, uncle Jace is being a bit of a grumpy meanie today,” she explains. Alec rolls his eyes as Jace gives her an offended look.

“I’m being a meanie?! You just insulted me in front of a six-year-old! And, by the way, you were no stranger to those kinds of...” he pauses, looking over at Max. "...nightly activities before you met that loser across the hall!”

Izzy scoffs, but Alec can see a faint blush that makes him roll his eyes fondly at her. His sister and Simon have been flirting since they met a few years ago when Alec first moved in and Simon had welcomed him on his first day. With Simon, he understood why he might think that his sister isn’t interested, she is naturally flirtatious, after all, and had been with quite a few people since they had met - although, who would put up with his constant rambling if they weren’t interested. But his sister is a different case. Simon is clearly interested, but she’s hesitant, for some reason. Alec hasn’t made the time to talk to her about it, but he really should.

Max, in the meantime, defends Simon’s honour. “Simon isn’t a loser! He drew me as a superhero yesterday! He’s the coolest!”

Izzy sighs at the example, putting her face in her hands as Jace grins and Alec lets out a short laugh. Max walks over to give Izzy a hug.

“I like him, aunt Izzy,” he says reassuringly. Izzy smiles uneasily but leans down to give him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a red lip stain. Alec smiles at them before taking a seat at the table with them.

“So what brings you guys over?”

Jace shrugs in response while Izzy sets Max on her lap.

“To visit our favourite nephew!” she says, bouncing said nephew up and down. Max giggles.

Alec nods with a small smile. Visits like this aren’t unusual, he was just asking out of courtesy, but it’s still nice to hear.

“And to see if you’ve worked yourself to death yet,” Jace adds with a smug smile. Alec proceeds to roll his eyes.

“Hah-hah,” he says, getting up from his seat and walking over to a cupboard. “You guys hungry?”

He hears a chair scrape behind him as he sets out ingredients. “Oh, are you making pancakes?” Izzy asks. “Need some help?”

“No!” Three voices yell at the same time. Izzy turns towards her nephew and adopted brother in shock, hand over her heart.

“For God’s sake, Iz, think of the child!” Jace says, gesturing to Max, who gives a shy, apologetic smile to his aunt. Izzy sighs but sits back down, leaving Alec to it.

“We love you, Izzy,” Alec says, feeling bad. “You’re just a horrible cook.”

* * *

After breakfast with his siblings, they leave and Max is back to his excited state, even after telling his godparents about his new friend non-stop.

“Dad, is he almost here? Can you ask his dad? They said they’d come, didn’t they?”

Alec looks up from his book to see Max fidgeting on the couch next to him. He sets his book down and shuffles closer to him.

“Max, they’re on their way. I’m sure they’ll be here any minute, okay?” he says with a reassuring smile. Max huffs but nods anyway.

A knock on the door interrupts the silence that settled after a few minutes in their apartment. Max jumps up and runs to the door excitedly, unlocking and flinging it open. Alec follows suit.

“Rafe!” Max says, lunging forward to take his taller friend by the hand and tug him into the apartment. Soon enough, they’re running towards Max’s room, giggling together loudly, a big backpack stuffed to the brim with what Alec guesses are toys bouncing up and down on Rafe’s back with every step.

Alec hears Magnus laugh behind him.

“They’ve grown quite close,” he says, smiling in a way that makes Alec smile back naturally.

“Yeah,” he says with a fond smile, then turns towards Magnus, whose still outside of the apartment. Alec stops and stands speechless for a second as he really looks at the man in front of him. For what could only really be called his casual wear from the elaborate way Alec has seen him dress in their previous encounters, this is not very casual at all. A purple shirt with intricate gold patterns rests comfortably on his frame, a single gold necklace stopping at the bottom of where the plunging neckline ends halfway down his chest. He wears plain black pants and matching black combat boots with a sheen of glitter over them, and an array of black and gold rings on his fingers. Like when Alec always sees him, he wears glitter in his styled hair and black eyeliner that bring out the gold in his eyes. Alec finds himself a little short of breath.

He snaps himself out of his momentary daze. _Get ahold of yourself, Alec._ “Er, hi Magnus,” Alec says and Magnus looks at him with a quirked brow and a small tug at the corner of his lip.

“Hi, Alec.”

“Coffee,” Alec stutters out. “W-would you like some? To come in and have some coffee?”

He curses himself a million times over in his head. Magnus just smiles, though, endeared by Alec’s inability to speak.

“I’d love to,” Magnus responds, stepping into the apartment as Alec steps aside.

Alec all of a sudden starts internally panicking because, in all his time since adopting Max, he hasn’t really socialized with anyone from his school. What are they supposed to talk about? Their kids? Well, actually...he could do that. Plus, he had learned the art of small talk when questioned suspects. This couldn’t be _t_ _hat_ much different.

He gestures for Magnus to take a seat as soon as they get to the kitchen, and starts rummaging around to make some coffee. The silence feels awkward for him, and he can only hope he isn’t projecting that awkwardness.

Soon, he turns back with two cups of coffee and places them on the table, getting the milk from the fridge, the sugar from breakfast still on the table, and sits down across from Magnus with a polite smile.

* * *

Magnus watches in mild amusement as the man before him shifts uncomfortably in his chair, clearly not used to this sort of thing. He finds it strangely endearing, and he barely fights back a grin as Alec tries to figure out what to say, his eyebrows furrowing adorably.

“So,” Alec starts, taking a short sip from his black coffee. “How’s the play going?”

“Great so far,” Magnus smiles warmly, pouring both milk and a generous amount of sugar into his coffee. “Everyone will have a part by Monday.”

Alec nods absently. “That’s good.”

They sit there for a second, and Magnus truly wants to watch the man fidget a bit more, but he decides to relieve him from his obvious nerves. “So, you know what I do, and while I could talk about the kids I work with all day, I’d like to hear more about you.” Alec shifts a little more awkwardly, a small blush Magnus can barely see rising to his pale cheeks, and he leans back a little in his chair.

“Oh, well, I’m a detective at the local precinct,” He says with a shrug.

“I should have guessed from how much Max talks about you ‘getting the bad guys’ at practice,” Magnus says with an amused smirk. Alec’s eyebrows raise in surprise before his lips break out into a delighted grin. He lets out a laugh Magnus wants to hear again as soon as it’s gone.

“Yeah, well, that might partially be my fault. Max likes to hear about me ‘fighting the bad guys’ so I tell him with some sugar coated details, of course.” Alec says with a shrug, sipping his coffee with more ease. Magnus chuckles.

“I can’t say I relate, the most interesting stuff that happens as a theatre teacher is when a costume doesn’t fit someone and they throw a tantrum.”

Alec laughs again, making Magnus feel a sense of triumph as he drinks from his own coffee, They talk about their jobs, Magnus going into detail about how excited he is to see how it goes and how there are some great kids in it. They talk about their kids at length until they’re both finished their coffee and Magnus gets curious.

“So, Max talks about you a lot during the short time he’s gone to practice, but he’s never mentioned a mom or anything. Are you also part of the single father club?” Magnus says conversationally, perfectly masking his actual curiosity.

Alec’s previous uncomfortable manner returns, and he gets up to put his mug in the sink as he answers.

“Oh, uh, I guess. It's just me and him. I haven’t really gone out with a guy since I adopted Max when he was a baby. Not that I've really had the time. Or the motive.”

Magnus fights back a victorious smile, nodding understandingly as he allows himself an internal self-five, but instantaneously wonders why he feels so glad about that.

“Believe me, I get it,” Magnus sighs dramatically. “So how did you end up with Max? If you don’t mind me asking. I just know how hard adoption agencies can be with single people,” he inquires.

“It wasn’t that much of a problem, actually,” Alec responds slowly, sitting back down, eyes looking a little dazed. His eyes focus on Magnus, who has gone silent, and sees a question in his eyes. He lets out a silent sigh. “I work as a detective, right?” Magnus nods. “Well, one of my bigger cases included a system of drug dealers that led to one main man at the top. After months of investigation, we found out who the guy was and where he lived. When we got there, though, everything was packed up. He knew we were coming. But the place he lived gave some clues so that we figured he at least had a partner, and that they were probably in on it.” Alec pauses and looks over at Magnus, who tries to compose himself but he knows he looks shocked and more than a little confused. Alec continues.

“Anyway, we were on our way out of the building to go track them down when I heard crying coming from an alleyway beside their apartment building. I went to go investigate and found Max, probably barely five months old, half buried in a pile of drugs that had been thrown in the trash in the parent’s attempt to erase their tracks and flee. The message was pretty clear at the moment. He just got in their way, they couldn’t afford to take him with them.” Alec says in a low voice with a shake of his head.

“They were spotted on their way out of the city, and we had to chase them down, but they wouldn’t give up. It ended with a crash, two dead culprits, and one orphan.” Alec looks up at Magnus with sorrowful eyes that makes him all the more entranced.

“I never really thought about being a dad before that,” Alec continues. “But, well, having found him I felt like it was my responsibility to take care of him, even though my parents didn’t think it was the greatest idea for a twenty-three-year-old. My friend Lily is a social worker, though, so she made the whole process a lot easier.”

Magnus continues looking at him with amazement, thoughts of how hard all of that must have been, a million questions in his mind and his own story bursting to come out of him, but Alec takes his silence the wrong way. He looks like he just realized that he poured his heart out and he doesn’t know why. Which is exactly what he did.

“Er...sorry about unloading that on you,” he says, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

“No!” Magnus says with a quick, dismissive gesture of his hand. “Thanks for sharing, it’s quite an astounding story. Max is clearly very lucky to have you.”

Alec looks a little taken aback, but a small, shy smile makes shows itself, much to his delight. Alec looks down and fiddles with the hem of the dreadfully ratty sweater he has on.

“More like I’m lucky to have him.”

Magnus smiles brightly. This man is really something else. And the thing is, he feels the same about Rafael.

“What about you?” Alec asks, looking back up. Magnus chuckles lightly, thinking back on his own process of adoption just a few years ago.

“Oh, those social workers were a pain in my ass. And not the pleasant kind,” Magnus smirks, unable to help himself. Alec looks at him with an alarmed look, blushing lightly, before Magnus continues before he can stutter an attempted answer out.

“I sort of always wanted to get married and have kids. Not necessarily in that order, clearly, so three years ago; after another trainwreck of a relationship where the person didn’t want the same as I did, I decided I’d take my future into my own hands. I knew I was capable, so I went to a foster home my friend Raphael worked at, where he almost immediately told me of Rafe. He was the only one Rafe would talk to, probably because of the name thing, and apparently since he got there he never talked to anyone unless basically forced. He confided in Raphael that this had been his fourth home in a year since living on the streets after his parents abandoned him when he was five. He came to the homes the skinniest little thing, but even when he was offered food, he wouldn’t eat it. So they just tossed him from home to home hoping he’d eventually get fixed.” Alec makes a disgusted sound and shakes his head, but Magnus just shrugs, his anger long in the past.

“Raphael introduced me to him and for the longest few minutes, he didn’t say a word. He was honestly the scariest six-year-old I had ever met.” Alec laughs lightly, smiling at Magnus to go on. “But, eventually, I guess he decided I was okay because the first thing he said to me was ‘I like your nails’. I offered to do his and I guess that’s how we bonded whenever I came over. Every time, he’d tell me a little more about himself, and I just fell in love. I didn’t adopt him until I thought he felt comfortable enough around me, though. He was silent for so long I thought he’d say no, but, well…” Magnus looks in the direction of where the boys went with a pure fondness in his eyes. When he looks back at Alec, there’s unguarded smile. And it’s directed at him. He feels his chest constrict a little before he smiles back. “The long process was worth it.”

Alec nods as the two boys run out from Max’s room, Max holding something and Rafe headed straight for Alec. He stops when he sees his papa sitting there.

“Papa, why are you still here?” Magnus laughs, shaking his head.

“I was just talking to Max’s dad,” he says, reaching out to tug his son onto his lap. Rafe makes a small protest as he attempts to wriggle free, but settles after Max jumps onto his dad’s lap. Max holds out something for them all to see.

“Daddy this is you, right? Rafe didn’t believe me!”

There’s a picture of a teenage boy with a bow and arrow aiming to shoot, complete focus outlining his soft boyish features, the words ‘1st place: Congratulations Alexander!” engraved on the bottom of the frame. Magnus raises an eyebrow in interest at no one in particular.

“Uh, yes, that’s me. Where’d you get that, Max?” Alec asks. He doesn’t look very happy to be put in the spotlight.

“Izzy gave it to me from granny and grandad’s house!” Max says with delight, looking up at his dad.

“That’s so cool!” Rafe says. “Papa, can I learn how to do that?”

Magnus looks at him in alarm, not eager to see how his nine-year-old handles shooting a sharp object at a far-away target. He ruffles Rafe’s hair. “Maybe when you’re older.”

Alec chuckles when both of the kids visibly deflate.

“We’ll just have to pretend, Rafey,” Max says as he jumps off of his dad’s lap. The two run off and Magnus and Alec stay behind, eyes following them to where they start miming shooting arrows at the TV in the living room.

They start talking again, sharing stories as the kids play way into the day, and by the time it’s almost dark, they’re still all having a good time. But then Magnus’ phone buzzes and they have to leave.

“Come on, Rafe, we have to go! Say bye to Max and thank you to Mr. Lightwood!”

Rafe pouts but obliges, hugging Max with a goodbye and waving at Alec with a ‘thank you’ and a happy smile Alec feels relieved to see.

“I forgot I organized dinner with my friend for today. Whoops,” Magnus says in a low voice to Alec, who laughs openly, feeling comfortable with the other man’s presence after hours of talking.

“Well it was great having you and Rafe over,” Alec says. “Maybe we could do it again sometime…” Alec suggests in an attempt to sound nonchalant.

“That'd be lovely,” Magnus says with a captivating smile. “See you around, Alexander.” And with that, he and Rafe turn and walk out of the apartment. Alec feels himself smile back unconsciously even though the man can’t see him anymore.

Neither Magnus nor Alec have yet realized how screwed they really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)! Hope you liked it! I had a few ideas for back stories but stuck with those ones so...yeah :)  
> I have midterms soon but I'm writing now while I still have time (instead of studying...oops), so next chapter _might_ be out sooner than you think! Thanks for reading, I'd love to know your thoughts!  
>  Want a sneak peek? Probably won't do this every time, but I already started writing the next chapter so...  
>  _“You never told me the director was hot," Izzy says, crossing her arms. "Y’know his friend Clary and I got to talking and it turns out he’s very single. And so is she, which I’m sure might be very interesting when I ask Jace to collect Max next week. The girl seems feisty.”_  
>  _“You’re devious, Izzy. And I don’t care if he’s single, we’re just friends.”_  
>  _“Mhm,” she says, giving him a look he really doesn’t appreciate._


	3. War of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of talking and nosiness from both sides. And partial blindness from Magnus and Alec.

“Izzy, can I ask you a favour?”

It’s been two weeks since the play date with Max and Rafael, and yet, Alec has barely seen Magnus since. Every time he goes to pick up Max, twice a week, they fall into an easy conversation as the two boys play together nearby, sometimes running over lines as their roles as Tweedledum and Tweedledee.

And Alec  _barely_ stutters during those conversations anymore. But it never gets further than chatting about their days, both leaving wanting to know more, yet never telling the other so. There just hasn’t been time. Magnus is busy with the beginning process of the play to deal with, as well as work he has to do as a teacher already, and Alec with a tough new case. Which is what forces Alec to make his way down to the mortuary in the precinct one Wednesday morning.

He hates going down there, and he is harshly reminded of this hatred when he feels the chilled air hit as he enters the gloomy area with metal panels lining the depressing grey walls. The only real colour in the room is his sister’s striking red dress under a personally touched lab coat, which is what catches his eye immediately.

As he walks to her, he notices that she looks tired, her hair up in a messy bun, her observation glasses slightly askew; and the red lipstick on her lips smudged from far too much coffee consumed. He wouldn’t be surprised if she had spent the night here.

“Of course,” she says, answering his previous question while taking off a pair of gloves and turning towards him with a smile.

“Well, I was wondering if you could collect Max from school today, but I get it if you’re tired, I can get Jace to -”

“No, it's okay, bro. It’s dead down here anyway. No pun intended,” Izzy says with a grin.

With a roll of his eyes, Alec thanks her and turns away. Just as he’s about to leave, he turns back to her.

“Just get some rest first, you're working too hard, Iz.” Izzy raises an eyebrow. He barely hears her through the door that shuts behind him, but he’s pretty sure she calls out a ‘says you’.

Alec returns upstairs and that’s the end of that for a few hours. He gets work done, going out to collect some evidence from a crime scene with Lydia. They even gather a list of potential suspects all by the time Izzy enters the precinct again after collecting Max and dropping him over at Simon’s.

Alec knows exactly what expression she’s wearing as she walks towards him seated at his desk. She knows something, and he is not looking forward to finding out what it is. She stops at his desk and places her hands on her hips.

“You never told me the director was hot.” Alec looks at her with confusion. That was not what he was expecting. She just rolls her eyes. “And, y'know, his friend Clary and I got to talking and it turns out he’s very single. And so is she, which I’m sure might be very interesting when I ask Jace to collect Max next week. The girl seems feisty. He’d be so confused around her,” she says, a glimmer in her eyes.

“You’re devious, Izzy," he sighs. "And I know he's single, I just don’t care. We’re just friends.”

“Mhm,” she says, giving him a look he really doesn’t appreciate. “And I’m a great cook.”

Alec squints his eyes at her, then turns back to his work with a huff. Izzy lets out a short laugh.

“Fine, fine, avoid it, but we’re continuing this later. Which reminds me, do you mind if I come over for dinner tonight? My kitchen is empty and I don’t want to have to go shopping after work.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t given yourself food poisoning yet, to be honest, with you living alone. But yeah, sure.”

Izzy sighs. “Now that I’ve admitted it, I’m never going to hear the end of it, am I?”

“Well, now that there are no boundaries...” Alec says, fighting back a smile. A sharp pain at the back of his head makes him turn back to her, a hissed ‘ow’ directed at his strong younger sister. She sticks her tongue out at him.

“I’ll be over at 7.”

* * *

“That girl has ulterior motives,” Clary says after Alec’s sister leaves with Max, hand in hand, out the school doors. She’s smiling almost fondly after them. Magnus grins and turns to her.

“What do you mean?” Clary gives him a knowing look that makes him burst out into laughter. “Okay, maybe she does. But I find it sweet.”

“What, that the sister of the guy you have a high-school level crush on was sneakily trying to find out if you were single and into men?” Clary laughs disbelievingly.

“Woah, woah, woah, who said anything about a crush? He just a friend. A drop-dead gorgeous single friend with a terrible fashion sense, but a friend nonetheless,” Magnus chuckles.

“Okay, Magnus. Just know I'll be there laughing when you start dating him.” Clary giggles, but stops when she sees, out of the corner of her eye, the sudden sadness that overcomes Magnus’ face for a split second. By the time she stops and tugs on her friend’s arm, it’s gone, and he’s back to his regular smiling self. “Magnus, don't.”

Magnus shakes his head, clenching his jaw as he looks away. She squeezes his arm reassuringly, and he sighs. Clary looks over to where Rafe is sitting on the floor, concentrating on doing some of his homework.

“Rafe,” she calls out. He looks up with a smile. “I have to talk to your papa for a minute or two, okay?” He nods and Clary grabs Magnus’ arm, pulling him into his office hastily before he can protest. Once they’re both in there, she frowns at him.

“What, exactly, are you worried about Magnus?” she asks, crossing her arms. Magnus shakes his head and gives a strained smile.

“Nothing, darling, what did you want to talk about?”

“Bullshit, Magnus. But fine, I’ll tell you what _I_ think is the problem,” she says, and Magnus sighs, preparing himself. This girl has always been too perceptive for her (and his) own good.

“I think you like this guy more than you’ve liked anyone in a while. You’ve been on a few dates since...her, and not once did you seem this...worried about the outcome. With...her -”

“You can say her name, Clary, she’s not Lord Voldemort!” Magnus snaps. Clary sighs and moves closer to her friend, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. She continues quietly.

“Look, I know Camille was a bitch, that she was the first person you trusted enough to let into your life after adopting Rafael, that it ended...horribly, but if anyone from the people you’ve been interested in is less like her, it’s Alec -”

“Well, he isn’t a woman, so that’s a good start,” Magnus interjects sarcastically. Clary rolls her eyes fondly.

“Yes, and; from what I’ve seen when you two are together, he _actually_ cares about you. And Rafe. And his own son.”

“That is a very big difference. That bitch didn’t care about anyone but herself,” Magnus hums. He can’t help but think, though, _why couldn’t I have noticed that at the time?_ Clary hits his arm, knowing him well enough to tell what he’s thinking.

“Stop it. She was good at manipulating you. It wasn’t your fault she did what she did. We’ve been over this, Mags.”

Magnus nods but bites his lip. “Fine, I’ll think about asking him out. But what I really want to know is why his sister wanted to know if you were single,” Magnus grins, changing the subject not-so-subtly, making Clary scoff.

“I don’t.” Magnus laughs loudly and starts making his way out of the room, gathering up his bag. Clary calls out after him.

“If you don’t ask him out soon, I’m getting Catarina on your case! The big guns!”

He laughs and waves goodbye as he leaves the room, and walks over to his son, who has gone from doing his homework to doodling on his arm. He looks up at his papa and takes his offered hand. Magnus grabs his son's bag and they start walking out of the school.

“Papa?” Rafe says.

“Yes, my darling?”

“I think aunt Clary is right. Mr. Lightwood totally like-likes you.”

* * *

Alec is busy cooking lasagne with Max when there’s a knock on the door.

“Continue sprinkling the cheese, I’ll go get the door,” Alec says and Max nods without looking up from his work of art.

“Is that lasagne I smell?” Izzy’s voice comes through the door as Alec makes his way through the living room towards it. He laughs as he opens the door to see Izzy basically drooling on his doorstep.

“Hungry, are we?”

“You have no idea,” she sighs, tugging him into a hug before marching into the apartment. Alec hears a high-pitched scream from the kitchen that tells him that Izzy has just picked up Max.

“Aunt Izzy, no! I was sprinkling the cheese!” Max says as Alec walks in. Izzy laughs but, instead of setting him back down, starts mercilessly tickling his sides, asking ‘is that so?’ until Max is shrieking for his dad to rescue him. Alec chuckles, but before he can help, Izzy stops and sets him back down on the little stool he was standing on to reach the top of the counter. Max huffs, rubbing at his sides with an adorable pout on his face. Izzy sees this and taps his nose, gesturing to her bag as she opens it.

“I come baring gifts!”

“Iz…” Alec starts, but she shushes him with a wave of her hand.

“Don’t worry, it’s just something small. And not just something for Max, for once!” she says, taking a bottle of wine out of her bag. “Alcohol for Alec,” she hands it to her brother, who rolls his eyes. “And chocolate coins for my favourite little pirate!” She pulls out a small bag with about a dozen golden coins inside. Max takes them, jumping up and down before he throws his arms around her waist.

“Thank you, aunt Izzy!” She smiles back down at him, and her smile is so bright and real, Alec feels his heart tug in his chest. Max wasn’t just good for him, he was the best damn thing that came into the Lightwood family's life. He looks over at Max with an equally loving smile.

“Not till after dinner, Max.” His son proceeds to pout, but nods, running out to put his chocolate in his room, but coming back quickly to finish his cheese job.

Soon, they’re all around the table, eating and laughing as Max tells them about school in the over-exaggerated way he does every day.

“A-and then I went to play practice and Rafe and I made a funny joke, and we made everyone laugh, and then a fifth-grader called me cute because of our joke! I don’t know why she didn’t call Rafe cute, though. But that’s okay because I said he was just as cute as me, and then director Bane said we were both a-adorbable!”

Izzy smiles, holding back a laugh, as Alec reaches across the table to ruffle Max’s hair. “He’s right, you’re both very ‘adorbable’, Maxie.”

Max beams over at him and nods. “And then I told Mr. Bane that daddy says that I was a cute baby, and then I started telling him that you find lots of things cute even though you’re a tough policeman, but I don’t think he was listening because he started smiling all funny…”

Alec gapes at his son for a second, unable to drop his bewildered look and obvious blush until Izzy elbows him. He turns to her and sees that she’s clutching her stomach in silent laughter. He composes himself and slaps her arm. Max just continues telling Izzy about his day, unaware of his dad's shocked state.

“Then we finished practice and daddy dropped me over at uncle Simon’s and we watched the Clone Wars until dad came back.”

“Uh, yeah,” Alec answers with a soft smile. “Did you have a fun day then, Max?”

“Mhm,” Max says, sliding off of his chair to put his dish in the sink. He turns back to Alec with a question in his eyes, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.

Alec scoffs. “Yes, you may go eat your chocolate coins.” 

Max shouts a thank you as he sprints to his room. Alec stands to gather his and Izzy’s dishes and wash them in the sink.

“So…” Izzy starts from where she is still seated at the table.

Alec sighs. “What?”

“About that single director you’re obviously smitten with…” she starts, testing the waters. Alec grunts impatiently.

“You mean Magnus, my friend who is Max’s teacher and just so happens to be single?” he says, coming back to sit down at the table.

Izzy crosses her arms and glares at him. She has always been able to see right through him to what he truly wants. Never has he cursed that ability more than now.

“Alec, I love you, but when are you going to allow yourself to start dating again? I can see you're lonely in a way Max or any of us can't help you with.”

“No, Izzy. I have Max. And you. And Jace. And my friends. That’s enough.” Alec says, casting his eyes away from his sister so that she may not be able to read into his lie.

“I know you, big brother. You think that by wanting someone to share your happiness with Max with, you’re being selfish. You’re not, okay? So just give yourself the chance to try, starting with Magnus, a guy who obviously likes you!”

Alec pierces her with an angry glare. “Max will always be first in my life, Izzy. I already struggle with making time for him, and I won’t choose between spending time with him and dating Magnus.”

“You don’t have to! Just give it a shot and, if you find that you don’t make time for Max anymore, I officially give you permission to tell me I told you so and break it off with Magnus. Just...try. Please.”

Alec looks away, unable to will himself to argue. Finally, after minutes of silence pass, he sighs and nods at his sister.

“Yes! Do you want me to call Magnus for you or…”

“W-what? When did you -,” he starts, before sighing. “You know what, never mind. I don’t want to know. Though, I want to let you know that there is a condition to this agreement.”

Izzy raises an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to go on.

“You have to ask Simon out.”

“W-what? N-no, Alec, I couldn’t…” It’s weird to hear Izzy stutter, so much so that Alec leans out to place his hand on his sister’s in concern.

“Why, Izzy? You obviously like him, and he obviously likes you, and there’s nothing keeping you from being with him, so…?” he trails off, raising his eyebrows pointedly.

Izzy sighs. “I know, I know, it’s just…” Alec squeezes her hand in comfort, urging her to continue. “He could do better,” she shrugs.

Alec feels his own mouth drop open. “W-what? Izzy, are you insane? You’re the best he could ever -”

“Alec, I’ve been with so many guys and it’s never ended well. Simon deserves someone who won't break his heart."

“Iz, that’s not...no, it doesn’t matter what I think, cause I know you’ll believe me just as much as I believe you with these types of things. Just...let Simon be the judge of if he wants to be with you or not. Give it a chance.”

Izzy sits back in her chair and huffs, silence setting in the room before she smiles at him.

“You just gave me dating advice, big bro.”

Alec scoffs and rolls his eyes. They’re both silent again, lost in their own thoughts, Alec’s mind full of golden-green eyes and glitter, Izzy’s of brown eyes and dopey smiles. Suddenly, Izzy shoots up out of her chair and walks out of the kitchen without a word.

“Uh, Izzy?” Alec calls out, standing up to follow her. He sees the front door is open when he gets to the living room, and he starts to get an idea of what she’s gone to do.

He arrives at the open door when Simon opens his own, looking startled to be disturbed during, what Alec presumes by his ratty shirt that says ‘Talk Nerdy to Me’ and worn grey sweatpants, what was probably a quite night in of Lord of the Rings and chill.

“Oh, Izzy! What are you -” he starts, but is cut off by Izzy’s hands grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him forward, crashing his lips against her own in a desperate, belated kiss.

It doesn’t take long for Alec standing in his doorway to realize that this will probably last longer than anticipated. “Okay, well, I’ll be in here with my son, if you uh, Izzy, want to say goodbye to your nephew…” Izzy waves a hand to her brother, still completely engaged in kissing Simon. Alec rolls his eyes fondly, happy for his sister, and backs away to go back into his apartment.

 _Well,_ he thinks as he walks through his apartment to put Max to bed, _I guess I kind of have to ask Magnus out now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izzy's the best aunt. And meddler.  
> Thanks for reading! Heh, I wrote this kind of quickly when I was a little tired and it was supposed to be kinda shorter cause I have to study but, uh, oops? Let me know what you think though, fills me with much happiness to know if this is being enjoyed! Feel free to bother me with concerns of this fic or of Shadowhunters or whatever. You can find me on tumblr at [hobbithole123](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hobbithole123) or on twitter at [samwastherealhe](https://twitter.com/Samwastherealhe)  
> Hope you liked it, and I'll see ya next time! :)


	4. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait :] , my life has been stressful as all hell lately, so it's taken a few sporadic breaks to write and I kind of ended up doing it all at once. I do love writing this fic though, it's like a break from all the crazy...the lovely feedback also makes it all the more enjoyable, so thanks for kudos' and comments and whatnot! Anyways, enjoy :)

A week goes by and Alec still hasn’t asked Magnus out yet. And he’s getting warier by the day.

Just that Monday, for example, Alec went to pick up Max from practice a little later than usual due to a terribly busy day at the precinct. When he arrived, he saw his son immediately but wasn’t spotted as quickly by Max because of how he was sitting on Magnus’ lap on one of the hallway chairs.

Alec stopped in his tracks when he saw Max’s shoulders tremble in a silent sob, his tense paternal instincts surging. Magnus hadn’t seen him yet either, instead focused on the boy in front of him, a small frown set on his face. He started murmuring something Alec couldn’t hear, and then all of a sudden Max was giggling and Magnus was too, and together they looked so cute Alec’s heart felt like it was sinking with dread and soaring with hope at the same time.

He finally walked over to them, and when Magnus saw him Alec couldn’t deny his eyes seemed to light up. But Alec would deny if anyone told him his did too.

“Hey Maxie,” he said as he walked over and crouched down beside the two. Max’s head whipped to the side and his cheeks tinted a light pink.

“Hi, Daddy.”

“Is everything okay?” he asked, glancing at Magnus with concern. Before Max had the chance to assure his father that he was okay, Magnus spoke up.

“There was just a little incident on stage with one of the other kids but I think Max is feeling a little better.” Max nodded in response, but Alec still looked a little skeptical. Raising his eyebrows at Magnus, he mouthed a ‘you sure?’ to which Magnus gave a slight nod, a promise to tell him the details later. Alec tried not to let how normal their easy communication seemed, how natural it felt, get to him. He just nodded in a vain attempt to clear his head.

“Alright, well, sorry I’m late Maxie. And thanks again for looking after him, Magnus."

“It was really no problem. We have fun, don’t we buddy?” Magnus said, jumping Max up and down on his knees. Max just giggled, and Alec was filled with that hesitant joy he felt when seeing them laugh together. He cleared his throat and looked around.

“Where’s Rafe?”

“He’s in my office, he wasn’t feeling very well after school today.”

“Oh, I hope he feels better,” Alec said with concern. Magnus smiled at him warmly.

“Dad, can I go say goodbye to him?” Max asked.

Before Max stood to tell his friend goodbye after his dad told him he could, he lunges forward on Magnus’ lap and wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight hug. Magnus, surprised at first, hesitated before wrapping an arm around him with a smile. It was rather quick, and afterwards, Max smiled up at him, then hopped off, running to say goodbye to Rafe. But it was long enough for Alec’s heart to swell.

When Max left, Alec took the seat next to Magnus, smiling softly.

“Er, sorry about that, he’s a very affectionate kid.”

“It’s adorable. Besides, he must have gotten it from  _somewhere_ ,” Magnus smiled coyly over at him.

Alec laughed, blushing slightly, “Perhaps he did.”

“My bet is on the drug dealers,” Magnus deadpanned. Alec’s eyes widened a little at the comment referencing Max’s real parents, looking at Magnus in surprise before he burst out laughing. Magnus, who look like he was rethinking the comment before Alec started laughing, grinned triumphantly. Beautifully.

It was fair to say Alec was more than a little afraid of putting his heart in the hands of someone who made him feel this way. Of therefore putting Max’s there too. But he couldn’t help but feel in that moment that nothing could possibly go wrong with someone who made him feel so carefree.

He swears he was about to blurt it out until Max came running over, standing to lean on his dad's lap.

“I said bye to Rafe. We can go now, Daddy.” And so they did, much to Alec’s dismay.

But he felt more than ready now, walking into the school that Wednesday, replaying Izzy’s words in his head. _Give yourself the chance to try._

“Alexander!” Magnus’ says as soon as Alec walks through the door. Alec knows his smile is dopey without even seeing it as he walks over to him. He then notices the absence of an important reason for why he is here.

“Hey! Uh, where are the boys?”

“Oh! They’re in the bathroom. Max didn’t want to go alone. They should be back soon.” Alec nods, shifting on his feet a little.

“So, um, how’s the play going?”

Magnus hums. “The beginning is always the hardest, setting everything up, but we’re getting there. How’s hunting down bad guys going?” he winks.

“Less adventurous than you make it sound,” Alec laughs. “But yeah it’s fine.”

He knows that this is the perfect opportunity, realizes that it’s pretty much now or never as he looks at Magnus smiling at him fondly. He sucks in a breath.

“Uhm, Magnus I-I was, uh, wondering if...um,” Alec says, trailing off as he feels a blush spread over his cheeks. He fidgets with his shirt sleeves before looking back at Magnus, who is grinning like he knows where this is going. Alec doubts it.

“If maybe you’d want to -”

“Daddy!” Max’s voice comes booming towards them. He and Rafe stop right beside them, both huffing deeply. “I win,” Max pants over to Rafe, who pouts. Then, Max shuffles closer to his dad, gripping one of his big hands with both of his smaller ones.

“Dad, Rafe told me he has a cat, can we get a cat daddy? Pretty please?”

“Ah yes, Chairman Meow,” Magnus murmurs fondly. Alec ckuckles at the name choice but keeps his attention on his son.

“We’ll see, Max.” Max pouts, getting to the age where he knows what that most likely means, nods, then runs off to get his school bag with Rafe over by Magnus’ office. This leaves Magnus and Alec alone for a few more seconds.

“So,” Magnus drawls. “You were saying? About something I would most likely love to do?”

Alec “Oh, um, well I, uh, was thinking that um…” He wants to ask, he really does, but all of a sudden his brain starts screaming ' **abort** ', and he goes into backup mode. “...maybe you and Rafe would like to come over again? Max mentioned wanting to go show Rafe one of his favourite playgrounds in a park nearby.”

“Yeah!” Max shouts, appearing next to his dad in an instant. “They have a huge spider web and lots of slides and a thing that goes round and round that makes me feel dizzy and-and sometimes there’s an ice cream truck!” He starts jumping up and down on the spot, way too excited for his own good. Alec smiles tensely, picking Max up to hold in his arms. He’s always been a sort of anchor to Alec, his presence always able to calm him, and god does this trainwreck of a request for a date require his presence.

“Oh,” Magnus says airily. “I’m sure Rafe would love to.”

“I would! I would!” Rafe says from beside Magnus. Magnus takes his hand in his own and smiles down at him.

“Alright then, how about after school on Friday?”

“Yep,” Alec says, trying to hide the slight disappointment in his tone. “Sounds great.”

* * *

“Either I’ve gotten awful at reading signs or Alexander just really doesn’t know what the definition of a date is,” Magnus whines to Clary after telling her the whole story in his office the next day during their lunch break.

Clary laughs, shooting Magnus a disbelieving glance. “I thought you didn’t want to get back out there.”

Magnus hums dismissively, busying himself with sorting some papers on his desk that had already been sorted. “I don’t.”

He doesn’t look up as Clary scoffs and walks over from where she had been seated on his office couch. She stops in front of his desk, arms folded.

“Okay,” Magnus sighs. “Fine, I admit that if he had asked, I would have said yes. And it seemed like he was going to, with that damn blush and everything giving all of the signals, but then he asked for a playdate with Max and Rafe, which I’m happy about but…” he huffs. “I guess maybe he just isn’t interested in that way.”

Clary doesn’t do anything for a second, just stands there silently, but then she reaches out a hand to smack Magnus on the back of the head. Magnus gives her a look of utter betrayal.

“Sorry, but you needed that. That was a ridiculous thought,” she says, pointing a finger at him. He lets out a disbelieving laugh in response.

“It was a legitimate thought!”

“It was a stupid one. Of course he’s interested! Have you seen the way he looks at you? And you know he’s a detective, right? He’s busy, but he somehow manages to come here twice a week and talk to you.”

“He comes for Max,” Magnus says, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, yes, that’s the big reason, but he doesn’t have to stick around to chat to you. If I were the theatre teacher, for instance, he’d say hi, thank me for looking after Max, then leave. The other day I heard you guys talking about your favourite Shakespeare plays, for God’s sake,” Clary says, and this time she rolls her eyes. Magnus smiles fondly at the memory. Alec likes Hamlet.

Damn it. He feels betrayed by his own thoughts.

“Okay, fine, I get it. I just don’t understand why he suddenly backed down when he was clearly trying to ask me out.”

“For the same reason that you haven’t asked him yet, maybe?” Clary scoffs. Magnus squints his eyes at her, unamused.

“Fine, biscuit, since you’re the expert here, what should I do, now that I seem to be on the verge of the friend zone?”

Clary shrugs, backing away to go sit back down on the couch. “I don’t know. Start with Friday at the park. Max and Rafe will be off playing together. Get to know Alec a little better and maybe things will lift off from there.”

Magnus hums to himself in contemplation. He could do that.

* * *

They decided to meet at the park that Friday evening after school since it was closer than Alec’s apartment. Magnus had offered to reschedule or just take them himself since he guessed Alec probably had work on Friday, but Alec assured him that he had taken the rest of the day off after working hard all week. Magnus couldn’t help but feel a little touched at the sentiment.

So after going home for a bite to eat and to pick up a few things for Rafael, they leave for the park. They arrive a little early at Alicante Park, so they wait together at the entrance, sitting on one of the many benches that line the canopy of trees off to the side of the gates.

“Papa, are you excited?” Rafe asks as he leans over to play with the rings on Magnus’ fingers, as he often does. Magnus smiles, brushing a hand through his son's unkempt black curls.

“Of course, this is Max’s favourite park, I’m sure you’ll have a lot of fun.”

“No, no, I mean to see Mr Lightwood.”

Magnus’ freezes for a second, but he doesn’t let his fear show, knowing how perceptive his son is. “Sure, he’s a very nice man.”

Rafe frowns. “You like-like him, right?”

Magnus sighs, his heart beating quick enough for him to hear it in his ears. He places a finger under Rafe’s chin to get him to look into his eyes. “Darling, if you don’t want me to, I won’t, okay? You can tell me if you don’t like him. I know how hard Camille was for you.”

“No...I like him,” Rafe starts hesitantly. “Camille was never nice to me but he is. And you smile more with him than you did with her. I just want to know if Max and I can be brothers soon.”

Magnus’ mind blanks. He stares at his son, who is looking at him with hope and excitement and a small smile that lights up his whole face. He has to blink a few more times to get any sort of coherent thoughts into his mind.

“Um, well Rafe, for now, you’re just friends.”

“Aw,” he pouts. “Okay, but tell me when we are, cause Max was really excited when I told him you liked his daddy and we started planning. We’d like a sister.”

Magnus raises his eyebrows so high he fears they’ll never come down again. He lets out a loud, incredulous laugh. “Glad to know you’ve got it all planned out, but leave that to the grown-ups, okay darling?”

Rafe grins like he knows something Magnus has yet to find out but nods anyway. And Magnus can’t help but feel as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders after their little chat.

They start playing a few hand games Rafe had learned at school by the time two figures stop at their bench. Magnus looks up with a smile.

“Hello, Alexander. Max.”

Alec smiles back and looks like he's about to say something but looks down when Max tugs at his arm.

“Daddy, don’t start talking here! We have to show them the park! They’ll love it!” Alec laughs in response, sharing an amused look with Magnus before gesturing for them to follow.

As they walk through the gates, the two boys holding their hands as they walk between them, Magnus’ breath catches in his throat.

“Wow,” he says.

By New York standards, this is a small park, especially compared to Central Park, but Magnus finds it much more beautiful. The gate leads straight to a large open field with lots of different coloured flowers lining the paths all the way through. Although it’s late autumn and a lot of the trees are bare, it creates a beautiful contrast with the blue sky and surrounding skyscrapers in the horizon, their finger-like branches reaching up and away, desperately attempting to experience the magic of the very place they stand. And further down, next to a relatively large playground, there’s a big lake with dozens of benches all around it with people sitting, chatting, and feeding the ducks.

To sum it up in a word, it’s breathtaking.

They walk over to where the playground is and Magnus can see Max is really restraining himself from running off with Rafe, turning instead towards his dad with a pleading look.

“Yes, you can go, just be careful and stay in sight, okay boys?” Alec says. They both nod quickly and run off giggling to the closest swing set.

Alec turns towards Magnus with laughter in his eyes Magnus thinks he could look at all day. He doesn’t, but he does look at them for long enough to not realize he missed something Alec said.

“Oh, sorry, what? I...was momentarily distracted.” Alec smiles, that blush rising in his cheeks, as he gestures towards a nearby bench.

“Want to sit?”

“Sure,” Magnus says, sitting down. Alec joins him, leaving a little bench between them. Magnus fights the urge to pout, instead, gazing out at the surrounding space.

“This place is lovely,” he says. Alec smiles, looking around with a certain fondness.

“Yeah, I take Max here all the time. Or, when I’m not working, but yeah, he loves it. This is the first time he has wanted to take a friend, though.”

“Oh, well I’m sure Rafe feels just as honoured as I do. I don't take him to many parks, he’s more of a toy kind of kid, but he looks like he’s having the time of his life,” he says, gesturing towards the boys. Max is sitting on a swing and Rafe is pushing him from behind, sometimes barely pushing and sometimes pushing as hard as he can. Both are laughing.

He turns back to Alec and they share joyous smiles.

“I, uh,” Alec clears his throat. “I’m really glad they met. And, uh, not just because they seemed to hit it off.”

Magnus grins over at him, very unsubtly. What? He hadn’t been on a date in a few years. Alec blushes harder and looks away, letting a comfortable silence fall over them.

“So,” Magnus says after a while. “You took a half day. Your sister would be so proud.” Alec raises an eyebrow at him in question. “That one time I met her she talked about how you work too hard and never give yourself a break. I’m glad you chose to take one today.”

Once again, a slight blush spreads over Alec’s cheeks. He lets out an uneasy laugh.

“Yeah, me too. I-I just have to work a lot. But I love my job, and it’s worth it if it means Max can live comfortably, y’know?”

“Hey, I get it. And I like a man who works hard,” Magnus winks. Alec raises his eyebrows and starts stuttering nonsense until Magnus shoots his a playful grin, then he chuckles fondly.

“You’re ridiculous,” he grumbles.

Magnus shrugs happily. “Sue me.” Alec rolls his eyes and looks back over at the boys. Again, a silence settles over them, filled with distant laughter and chatter from various people and children. Magnus scoots a little closer, bringing an arm to rest on the back of the bench. He sees Alec’ eyes quickly glance to how close his arm is and another tint of pink appear on his face, making Magnus’ heart swell.

“So, we’re going to be here for a while, if the volume of their laughter is anything to go by,” Magnus says, nodding his head toward where the boys are playing. “And we’ve rarely had time to talk about ourselves so..." he trails off.

“Oh, right, uh, sure. Well, there just isn’t much more to me than you already know. Max and my job are my life,” Alec shrugs.

“Alexander, I’m one-hundred percent sure that isn’t all there is to you,” Magnus smiles reassuringly. “You have a sister, right? Is it just the lovely Isabelle or do you have any more siblings? Did you grow up here? Come on, give me something here.”

“Fine,” Alec laughs. “Yes, I grew up in New York, and no, it’s not just Izzy…” he says, trailing off.

“Another brother? Another sister?”

“Well,” Alec sighs. “There’s Izzy, and there’s Jace, my adopted brother, and there’s...there was my other, younger brother, who Max was named after,” he says with a frown. Magnus reaches out a hand to rest on his arm.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry, I -”

“No, I-,” Alec starts, then sighs, sending Magnus a reassuring smile. “It happened a while ago, I just think that it’s more of a second date story -” Alec says before his eyes visibly widen. He slowly looks over at Magnus in alarm, who’s looking back at him with an equal amount of surprise.

“O-oh my god I-I didn’t just say that, did I?” Alec murmurs, leaning his elbows on his knees and covering his face with his hands. It isn’t asked as much of a question.

Magnus’ initial surprise disappears and is replaced by an overwhelming giddiness. He gently sets a hand on Alec’s leg. “Alexander, look at me.” Alec peeks through his fingers over at Magnus, who pulls one of his hands away to hold it. “I would love to officially go out with you sometime. Don’t get me wrong, this is great, but I haven’t been on a real date in a while.”

Alec sits back up with a shy smile. “Thank God. Just so you know, I had been planning to do that in a much smoother way.”

“Oh, really?” Magnus laughs. “No offence, but I wouldn’t really associate you with the word ‘smooth’.”

Alec raises an eyebrow at him, but the smile on his face takes all of the defensiveness out of it. “You'd be surprised.”

Magnus just grins, and they talk and talk on that bench for a long time, about everything and nothing, sharing a few sparse details about each other during what should be considered their first date. They talk until the boys come over, hungry, and they decide it best to part ways.

“Today was great,” Magnus says as they exit the park altogether, the sun setting behind the four of them. “We should do it again sometime.”

“Yeah, uh, I’ll text you,” Alec says with a glance down at the boys between them. Magnus winks at him with a grin and Alec bites his lip to stop from grinning back. Instead, he squeezes Max’s hand in his own before picking him up. Max yawns as he places his arms around his neck.

“Say bye, Maxie.”

Max waves at Magnus and Rafe. “Bye Rafie, bye-bye Mr Bane.”

“Bye, darling,” Magnus says with a smile. Rafe waves at his friend with a ‘bye’ and they go their separate ways.

Later, at home; after Alec has put Max in bed, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

_Magnus [08:32]: how does Sunday evening sound to you?_

Alec grins down at his phone.  

_Alec [08:33]: perfect :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) WOOP! Cheesy? Perhaps. But Malec date next time ;) (quite the parallel to the show, right?)  
> What'd you think of this chapter? I love writing this fluffy mess cause it's the perfect past time while waiting for the next episode of Shadowhunters (MALEC DATE TOMORROW YOU GUYS!!!) With that in mind, leave a comment if you'd like some Madzie in this fic sometime in the future because I've been thinking about how adorable she is and if she'd fit into their little family.  
> See you next chapter, lovelies :) (you can find me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hobbithole123) and [here](https://twitter.com/Samwastherealhe))


	5. Sweet Disposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, school has been royally kicking my ass, but I have a week off I'm going to use to work on this fic, but for now here's this chapter! (just in time for after the episode) Enjoy! :)

“Hey I need to ask you guys a favour,” Alec says the evening before his and Magnus’ date. He, Izzy, and Simon sit together at his kitchen table after eating dinner together, cups of tea in their hands as they chat. Max is off playing in his room.

“Shoot, big bro,” Izzy replies, stretching out her legs to rest on her boyfriend’s beside her.

“I was wondering if maybe you guys could look after Max and Rafe tomorrow night…” he trails off, preparing himself for Izzy’s unavoidable questioning. Before she can say anything, though, Simon beats her to it.

“Are you going on a date with Magnus?” he says, clapping his hands together, way too excited for Alec’s liking. He raises an eyebrow at him, which makes Simon wave his hands around as a way to back-track.

“Izzy told me all about him and-”

“Of course she did,” Alec says, frowning over at his sister, who shrugs like it’s no big deal. Simon takes no notice.

“I just think it’s great you’re getting back out there, buddy. I mean, you two sound great together and ever since Max moved in with you years ago I haven’t seen one person come out of this apartment that wasn’t one of your siblings, not a single walk of shame -”

“Izzy, make it stop,” Alec deadpans as he runs his hand down his face. Izzy laughs.

“I’m afraid nobody has that power.”

“Hey!” Simon says. “I talk a normal amount and speed.”

“Of course you do, babe,” Izzy chuckles fondly, leaning over to plant a kiss on his cheek. Alec rolls his eyes at the way Simon’s eyes seem to turn into heart shapes. He's happy for her,

“Anyway,” he continues. “Could you do that for me?”

“Well, my shift finishes early tomorrow, so sure,” Izzy says with a shrug. “Simon?”

“Well yeah, I work from home anyway so why not. But, uh, Alec, why do you want me there?”

Alec shrugs. “Max seems to like you. God knows why, but maybe his friend will too. Plus I don’t trust Izzy alone in my apartment with two hyper children.”

Both Izzy and Simon shout a ‘hey’ and Alec smirks. Izzy reaches over and slaps his arm playfully.

“We’ll show him, Si.”

Alec scoffs as he pulls out his phone.

_Alec [7:10]: we’re all good, Iz and her boyfriend said they’ll look after the boys_

_Magnus [7:10]: perfect, suckers don’t know what they've gotten themselves into_

Alec smiles unconsciously then looks up when he hears the click of a phone camera in front of him. Izzy is trembling with silent laughter, looking down at her phone.

“Aw Alec, look at that smile,” she says, holding her phone out to show her brother. He can’t deny it’s a stupidly giddy smile, but he’d go to hell and back before he says anything about it to Izzy. He huffs and frowns yet again.

“I think you guys can go now.”

“Ouch,” Izzy grins, setting a hand over her heart. Then her eyes light up with an idea. She points a finger at him. “Just for that, I’m going to bribe you for my services.” Simon laughs beside her, and Alec’s pretty sure he hears him mutter admirably ‘my evil genius’. He crosses his arms.

“Fine. What?”

“You have to tell me all of the juicy details as soon as you get back. If you get back,” she winks.

Alec feels his face heat up but he is determined to keep frowning. “Izzy, we’re just having dinner then coming straight back here. The boys have school on Monday.”

“Whatever you say,” she says, holding up her hands in a defensive gesture. “I’m just saying, Rafe could just sleep over here, you could have a little sleepover of your own and the boys probably wouldn’t even notice -”

“Izzy,” he says, now certain his face is the same shade as a tomato by now. “Shut up or I will tell Simon about that time you said the Lord of the Rings was -”

Izzy shoots up in her chair. “FINE, FINE! I’ll stop!”

Simon frowns, a small pout forming on his lips. “What about the greatest series of movies this world has ever known?”

“I’ll leave you two to talk,” Alec says as he stands from the table. He sticks his tongue out at his sister, scoffing when she shows him the finger in response. He leaves the kitchen to go to Max’s room, only having the chance to hear Simon say.

"You said you loved them."

“Bedtime, Maxie,” Alec says when he knocks on the door of his son’s room and walks in. Max is sitting on his floor, crayons scattered all around him, scribbling across three pieces of paper. 

“What’re you drawing there?” Alec asks, walking over and laying down on the floor across from Max, his masterpiece between them. Max looks at him in confusion.

“Daddy, it’s Wonderland! Obviously,” he says, rolling his eyes very dramatically. Alec huffs out a disbelieving laugh, wondering where he could have possibly gotten that from.

“I see it now,” he replies, although he really doesn’t. It’s all a mixture of purple and blue swirls with what Alec guessed was the Cheshire Cat (judging from the big eyes and sharp teeth taking up half of one of the three pages) and lots of flower-looking things surrounding it. Max nods solemnly.

“Mr Bane showed us the cartoon movie last practice so we could see ourselves in the characters. Me and Rafe’s characters are so fat! They look like Humpty Dumpties! Mr Bane said that our costumes will be cooler than theirs, though…” he trails off, continuing to scribble away.

“I’m sure they will be," Alec says, smiling softly as he gets up and leans over to pick up Max by under his arms.

“I’m not tired, Dad,” Max frowns, reaching out to his picture. Alec goes and sets him down on his bed anyway, leaning down to kiss his forehead and tuck him in. Max doesn’t stop frowning, shoving the blankets away in frustration.

“Max,” Alec says, hoping what he’s about to say works. “Don’t you want to see Rafe tomorrow?”

Max sits up quickly, grabbing Alec’s hand that was resting on his knee and tugging on it with excitement.

“Rafe is coming over tomorrow?!”

Alec laughs as he lightly pushes Max back so he lies down. “Yes. And if you sleep now, he’ll be here sooner!”

Max pauses to think for a second, a second in which Alec thinks longingly about the day he won’t have to bribe his child to go to sleep, before he nods at his dad happily. “Goodnight, Daddy!”

Alec smiles, kissing his son on the forehead once again. “Love you, Max.”

“Love you more.”

* * *

The next day is tediously long for Magnus. Being a teacher has its perks, don’t get him wrong, but sometimes having weekends off wasn’t one of them. He’s bored and he has already done all he can do for preparations for the play, for now, has graded his classes mini-presentations, and Rafe is out with Clary and Catarina getting pizza to bring back home for lunch.

He sighs where he sits on the couch, stroking the Chairman in his silky pyjamas and fuzzy cat slippers. He pulls out his phone, glaring down at it and wondering if he could ask Alec if he could see him earlier. _Don’t scare the poor guy away_ , Magnus tells himself as lets his phone slide out of his grasp onto the couch. He turns on the TV to watch some reruns of whatever’s on.

A moment later, his phone buzzes. He expects it to be Cat telling him that they’re on their way back, and so is surprised to see _Alexander_ pop up. He doesn’t notice the unconscious smile appear on his lips as he opens up the message that has an image attached.

_Alexander [12:24]: he’s very excited for our date tonight :)_

Magnus grins down at the attached picture of Max sitting on the floor of what Magnus’ guesses is his bedroom in Star Wars pyjamas, smiling at the camera sweetly as he holds up one of the many toys surrounding him. Magnus guesses that he's going through his toys for when Rafe comes over. The thought makes his fond smile grow.

_Magnus [12:25]: I’m afraid I can’t go out with you tonight, Alexander…_

Magnus types, his grin widening as he watches the three dots appear and disappear on his screen for several minutes as Alec responds.

_Alexander [12:28]: oh...okay._

_Alexander [12:28]: why?_

_Magnus [12:28]: when I get there, I won’t be able to leave Max ;)_

Magnus laughs at the mental image he has of Alec 

_Alexander [12:29]: he would actually probably love that, but I’m afraid you’re mine tonight_

Magnus lets out a startled laugh right as Clary, Rafe, and Catarina walk in. The two girls give him quizzical looks while Rafe just runs over shouting ‘pizza!’ until he collapses in Magnus’ arms with the pizza box.

Magnus laughs and quickly types a ‘see you then ;)’ back to Alec before putting his phone down and taking the box out of Rafe’s hands. Cat and Clary join them on the couch to dig in and they all sit silently for a while as they eat the delicious cheesy goodness.

“So where are you and the Dreamboat going tonight?” Cat asks, leaning forward to grab a second slice of pizza. Magnus grins.

“I don’t know, all I know is that we’re going out for dinner…”

“Wait, he’s planning it?” Clary interjects from beside him. “That must be killing you.”

Magnus shrugs. “I normally like planning but I think I'm in good hands.”

Clary wiggles her eyebrows at him suggestively at the comment while Rafe shuffles from his seat on Magnus' lap to face him.

“Do you know what you're going to wear yet, papa?”

Magnus frowns. “No, not yet.”

A collective gasp sounds through the room and suddenly three judgemental sets of eyes are set on Magnus. He doesn’t blame them, it is unusual.

“This will not stand!” Clary exclaims dramatically as she stands up from the couch. Cat joins her and Rafe wiggles out of Magnus’ lap to join them in one big, intimidating line.

Magnus looks at them with a pout. “What? I've been busy!”

“Texting tall dark and handsome?” Cat teases.

Magnus splutters incoherently, something about cursing Clary for telling Cat about him before he could, then crosses his arms and settles for, “His name is Alec.”

Clary and Cat laugh, turning and walking ahead towards Magnus room to ransack his closet.

“Why are they so mean to me, Rafe?” Magnus sighs dramatically as he stands from the couch to follow them. Rafe giggles and tugs him to his room faster.

“I don't know, papa, but can I do your nails?”

Magnus gives a fond sigh, squeezing his son’s hand gently. “Of course, darling.”

It takes a while, as it normally does whenever Magnus picks out an outfit, but it's fun and Magnus can't help but feel thankful for the people around him as they laugh at his extensive selection of clothing.

“When was the last time you wore this Mags?” Cat laughs, holding up a purple sequined shirt that, if Magnus has to be completely honest, looks horrendous. He shrugs her way. “Sometime before Rafe, probably to a club once or twice.” She gives him a disappointed look. "Shut up."

“And what’s this?” Rafe asks, poking at a lump of fur on the floor next to Clary.

“Chairman Meow’s brother,” he winks. Rafe looks at him with wide eyes before taking a big step back. Magnus laughs and walks over to ruffle his hair. Rafe frowns up at him.

“And this?” Clary asks disgustedly, throwing a soft, silky blue shirt at him. He holds it up, looking at it, then gives Clary an offended look.

“I still wear this!”

Clary giggles, pointing at him. “Your face! I know, you wore it last week.”

He frowns at her. “I hate you.”

She shrugs. “Shut up you love me. Now come on, we’re here to make you look hot for your date tonight, right Rafe?” she exclaims, walking over to pick Rafe up (even though he’s more than half her size by now).

Rafe nods with a giggle. “Alec won’t know what hit him!”

* * *

“Daddy, are you okay?”

Alec and Max had been sitting on the living room couch together waiting for Magnus and Rafe, Max nuzzled against Alec's side as he watched TV. Now, however, his big blue eyes are gazing up at Alec in concern.

“Yeah, honey, I’m fine. Why?”

Max frowns but looks back at the TV. “You’re doing that thing with your hands you do when you’re working at home. Like this,” he says, holding his hands up in Alec’s face and clasping them together over and over again until Alec scoffs and pushes them away.

“I get it, I get it. But I’m okay,” he lies. He doesn’t feel very okay, sitting here with his son in what he is so used to just  _their_ time. He doesn’t want moments like these to go away, and he can’t help but fear that that’s exactly what he’s sacrificing tonight with Magnus. Their potential to be a good couple scares him as a father as he looks at the clock that nears 7.

“Max,” Alec says all of a sudden. Max looks up at him again and Alec sighs. “You know how Magnus and I are leaving you and Rafe here tonight to...go out?”

Max nods as he sits up a little more. “Yeah, I know. And you told me: don’t do anything without asking aunt Izzy and uncle Simon first.”

“No, I mean…” Alec sighs again, then turns to grab Max by the waist and pull him onto his lap so that they’re facing each other completely. Max smiles and Alec’s heart constricts. “Are you okay with this?”

“Duh! Rafe is my best friend! I can’t wait to see him!”

“No, I mean -” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence because of the knock on the door. Max jumps up and runs to the door in a hurry, swinging it open to reveal Izzy and Simon. Alec chuckles when he sees Max frown.

“Hey guys,” he smiles, gesturing for them to come in as he stands and walks over from the couch.

“Hey! Someone’s not too happy to see us!” Izzy says, leaning down to pinch Max’s nose. Max pouts and crosses his arms.

“I thought you were Rafe and Mr Bane…”

Izzy laughs. “I’m sure they’ll be here very soon.” She comes over and hugs Alec quickly, leaving Simon to talk with Max. “I need to talk to you for a moment," she says quietly and steps back, making her way to the kitchen and dragging him with her. Max stays behind, sitting on the ground right next to the door as Simon attempts to distract him.

“What, Iz?” Alec asks when she turns to him with a calculating gaze.

“You cleaned up well enough,” she hums. After a moment of evaluating his appearance of a tight blue and black collared shirt and black pants, her eyes find his and her gaze softens. “You nervous?”

He shrugs, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck. “I guess. It’s been a while.”

She sighs, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. “I know. I just want you to know that it’s okay for you to have a good time. You’ve worked night and day to be a good dad and to provide for Max. You deserve a night off and someone who can help you see that that's what you need every once in awhile.”

Alec smiles, and it doesn’t feel forced. He’ll give himself this one night, at least.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Max’s voice comes from the living room. “They’re here!”

Alec looks at Izzy with wide eyes and she winks at him. It’s now or never. He walks out of the kitchen over to where the front door is wide open. Max is hugging a laughing Rafe and Magnus is standing next to them.

“Hi,” Alec breathes out quietly, stopping to get a good look at the man before him. He still isn’t used to how breathtaking he can look, and this is really something. He’s wearing a tight fitting deep green button-up shirt that _really_ compliments his arms, a pair of grey skinny pants, and black boots. A few short necklaces hang from his neck as well as an ear cuff and his usual array of matching rings. He looks back up at Magnus, who’s smiling knowingly with a quirked brow.

“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus says. Alec feels himself blush and a silence falls where they just look at each other until Alec feels a tug at his hand. He’s surprised to see Rafe looking up at him with a weirdly knowing grin.

“You guys can go on your date. Max and I don’t mind!”

A short, high-pitched laugh comes from behind them. Alec turns with wide eyes to see Izzy hiding a smile behind her hand. He looks over at Max to see if he isn’t actually okay with this, but he’s just shuffling impatiently for Rafe to go play with him. Then he looks back down at Rafe and gives a small smile.

“We won’t be too long, boys.” Rafe pouts but nods then looks over at Magnus and gives a thumbs up. Magnus lets out a short laugh, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Shall we go, darling?” Magnus smiles. Alec nods, walking towards him.

“Please be careful,” Alec says before they walk out the door. Four voices answer simultaneously with a ‘we will’, making Magnus and Alec smile at each other as the door shuts behind them.

* * *

“So where are you taking me?” Magnus asks as they walk down the street. Alec is standing much too far for his liking, nervously fiddling with his jacket sleeves, and Magnus has to fight the urge to take one of those jittery hands in his own.

Alec smiles gently. “Don’t get too excited, I didn’t want to go too far in case Izzy or Simon have some sort of emergency and we need to get back fast, so it’s just a local place this time.”

Magnus grins. “This time, huh?”

Alec’s gives a cocky smile before stopping abruptly. He gestures to a door next to him.

“This is it," he says, opening the door and stepping back to let Magnus go in.

The place is nice. Not too over the top, but not terribly understated either. The brick walls along with the candles on every table add to the warm atmosphere. There’s a small bar off to one side with a couple of people chatting, and the actual restaurant is quite small as well, consisting of a few booths and scattered tables altogether seating two other couples talking quietly.

“It was kind of short notice. Sorry, it’s not that...romantic,” Alec says, blushing slightly. Magnus offers a reassuring smile as a waiter leads them to their seats.

“I like it. It’s cosy. How do you know it?”

A fond look comes over Alec’s face. “Izzy and I have come here with Max after work a couple of times. I like that it’s not crowded like most places around here.”

“Well, I’m glad you took me here then.” Alec looks at him with a lopsided smile and Magnus can’t help but smile back.

They take their seats, chat a bit about work and how the play is going, order food, and soon enough; Magnus is leaning forward with a calculating grin on his face.

“As much as I love chatting about the joys of work,” he starts, pausing to gently rest a hand on Alec’s. “I do that every time I see you at the school. Tell me more about you.”

Alec looks away shyly, but Magnus smiles at the way he slowly flips his hand around so he can hold his hand. “You seem so...fascinated,” he says with a hint of disbelief.

“You seem surprised,” Magnus counters. Alec scoffs, smiling down at their entwined hands.

“It’s just...been a while since anyone’s shown interest, I guess,” he sighs. then looks at Magnus doubtfully. “To tell you the truth, I haven’t dated anyone since I adopted Max.”

"Get used to it," Magnus smirks. Alec smiles back then pauses to look at Magnus doubtfully. “To tell you the truth, I haven’t dated anyone since I adopted Max.”

Magnus smiles, squeezing Alec’s hand gently. “You’re the first in a while for me too.” Alec seems surprised, so Magnus decides a little more detail is fine. “Not as long, but let’s just say my last experience went badly enough to put me off dating for a while.”

Alec frowns momentarily before fiddling with the rings on Magnus’ fingers shyly. “I’m glad I was there when you changed your mind.”

Magnus grins. “Me too.”

For a moment, they just share a contented look, and Magnus takes the chance to take in the beauty of the man in front of him. With all his angelic features, however, there's a certain sadness burning behind his hazel eyes that Magnus instantly wants to extinguish. He hopes he’ll get to.

* * *

They finish their dinner all too quickly, in Alec’s opinion. They spent the majority of their time talking little details of themselves, like their favourite things to do, which schools they went to, stories of stupid things they have done with their friends. It's fun, and Alec feels more at ease than he has in a long time. He just doesn’t want it to end.

“You know,” Alec starts as they leave the restaurant. “It's only 8:30. And I don't know about Rafe, but Max’s bedtime isn't for another half hour…”

Magnus gives him a smug smile. “Huh, so is Rafe’s. I guess it's fine if we stay out a bit longer.”

Alec smiles back and they make their way along the sidewalk side by side.

“So, this counts as a second date, right?” Magnus says all of a sudden.

Alec looks his way. “I’d say more of a first and a half, why?”

Magnus shifts a little closer. “I want to tell you...a little more. About my past. If the excuse of this kind of being our second date is okay with you?”

“Oh uh, sure,” Alec says, starting to feel a little on edge. “Go ahead.”

“Don't worry, it's nothing too bad. Not yet anyway,” he barely murmurs that last part, but Alec hears it and looks over at Magnus with a concerned frown. Magnus doesn’t notice. “You know the beginning of it, how I got Rafe and all. But I feel like you should know why I haven't dated in a while. Who did that.”

“You don't have to, Magnus, I-”

“I think I kind of do. To get this point across.” Alec nods in response, urging him to continue. “So, after I got Rafe, I stopped dating for a few years to take care of him, of course. When I did get back out there, it was because of my friends telling me Rafe would be fine with it, might even like having another person in his life. So they took me out to a bar and that's where I met Camille. The details of our relationship aren't important, and it ended more than a year ago, but I want you to know why it crashed and burned.”

Alec nods and reaches over, hesitantly taking Magnus’ hand in his own in what he hopes is seen as a reassuring gesture. Magnus smiles over at him.

“We were together for a few months, and I thought it was going well, even though a lot of my friends didn't really like her. I didn’t know at the time, but Rafe didn’t like her either. But I loved her. Enough to ask her if she'd ever consider becoming a more permanent part of Rafe’s life. She made it seem like she was fine with it at first but then, a few days later, I was looking for her during one of my lunch breaks and found her cheating on me in her apartment…”

Alec can't help the utterly shocked expression that crosses over his face. He hears Magnus scoff softly.

“I'm over it now, but at the time I felt so stupid for letting someone so horrible and selfish into my life, into Rafe’s life. And...I know you're not like that, Alexander, I just want to make sure you know Rafe and I are a package deal and I don't want you going into this thinking I'm just messing around...”

Alec can't help but let out a relieved sigh that causes Magnus to look his way in surprise.

“Sorry, it's just, that's what I wanted you to know too. About Max. It's actually what I had in mind when I suggested this walk. The only fear I had about us dating was if my time would be taken away from Max.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen, Alexander.” Magnus smiles shyly. “Well, then I guess we're on the same page.”

“I guess we are,” Alec smiles back.

Magnus shakes his head in fond exasperation, looking away from Alec quickly, his gaze shifting down to their entwined hands. “How are you real?”

Alec laughs. “What do you mean?”

“I-I just,” he starts, then pauses, an unusual, stuttery laugh escaping him in an attempt to compose himself. “I like you. And Rafe likes you. And it’s great.”

Alec laughs, a blush tinting his pale cheeks. “I like you too.”

“And now I feel like I’m in 6th grade,” Magnus laughs. Alec just shakes his head fondly.

 

They are passing by his apartment for the third time since they started walking and this time, Alec stops in front of the entrance, stopping Magnus with him by their joined hands. He draws Magnus a little closer. “We should probably head back inside.”

Magnus nods, biting his lip unconsciously. Alec looks down at his lips quickly, a quick thought racing through his mind before he turns and walks them both inside the building. They are in the elevator when Magnus shuffles closer to Alec’s side.

“I had a great time tonight, Alexander...although there is one thing…”

Alec looks over at him in concern, but before he has the time to ask anything that’s running through his mind, Magnus is pulling him towards him by his hand and their lips come together in a chaste kiss, like Magnus is seeking approval to continue. Well, Alec approves, and he shows this by tugging Magnus closer by his waist and deepening the kiss. Magnus lets out a surprised sound and raises his hands to rest on Alec’s chest, kissing back slowly because it’s late and they have to get back, but it’s still everything they both longed for for so long. Before they know it, they hear the ding of the elevator and the doors open. They both pull back smiling.

“There,” Magnus says, smoothing down the front of Alec’s shirt. “Now I’m ready to go back.”

Alec laughs softly, pecking Magnus’ lips once more, then steps back and takes his hand, leading them out into the hallway. They walk slowly, side by side, past a few doors until they stop outside Alec’s.

“Do you think the responsibility of taking care of children has broken your sister and Samuel yet?” Magnus asks.

“I don’t hear any screaming or crying,” Alec smirks. And he still isn’t sure about all of this. But he’ll tell himself it’ll all work out for now. Because, looking at how Magnus’ smile lights up his whole face as they enter his apartment and they hear the laughing of Max and Rafe, he really hopes it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the honeymoon phase...  
> PSA: Okay so I've seen others post chapters and snippets of their fics on their twitter, so I'm going to try doing it too if anyone is interested in little spoilers while they wait for the next chapter...(here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Samwastherealhe)).  
> :)  
> Hope you liked this chapter and the date! Ley me know! Speaking of...THE DATE IN THE SHOW WAS AMAZING AND AWKWARD AND COMMUNICATION AND THAT KISS (x_x) AND THE KISS FROM LAST WEEKS EPISODE (X_X) AND LAST NIGHTS EPISODE WAS TERRIFYING AND AMAZING! BAMF MAGNUS BANE IS EVERYTHING!  
> Anyway, see you next chapter, dear hobbits! With more dates and stuffs!


	6. This Bond of Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship grows and is tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh...sorry for the wait. I MEAN IT, I'M SO SORRY! I sort of got a block for this fic for a while and got inspired to write more drabble-y fics but I'M BACK! And if you are still sticking with this, thank you! *Looks at watch* and you're just in time for some minor angst!  
> Enjoy ;)

Alec has never been a very open person.

Not to say he doesn't share a few odd details with people every so often, but never really anything too personal with anyone other than Jace or Izzy. Definitely nothing about his romantic life. He knows how to separate his personal and private life, and is honestly very concerned with keeping it professional in the workplace. It's just that he finds that lately, he's been sort of throwing all of that out the window.

It started with his friend and work partner Lydia, who didn’t really care about his personal preferences.

“So how long have you guys been dating? And why was I only informed yesterday by your sister?” Lydia asked from her desk across from his, frowning in a way that made her seem like more of a petulant child than a cop.

“Because it's not that big a deal yet. We're still figuring it out,” Alec answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. Lydia didn't seem fooled, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

“Oh yeah, I forgot, you go out with guys all the time. This must be just another fling of yours. My bad.”

Alec didn't really appreciate her sarcastic tone, so he just rolled his eyes back and looked down at the reports he was writing on his desk, hoping for that to be the end of it.

But Lydia groaned in front of him. “Alec, I know you don't like talking about this kind of shit, I normally don't either, but come on! This is kind of a big deal, and I thought I was your friend.”

Alec rolled his eyes yet again. “You are. And it really isn't that big of a deal,” he looked over to see her glaring at him. “What? I've gone out with guys before."

Lydia raised an eyebrow. Not since I've known you. And that's a pretty damn long time." They maintained eye contact for a minute or two before Alec sighed, never being one to withstand her death glare.

"Fine. It's been a little over a week. We've only been on one date. And once when I brought Max over to play with Rafe. But yeah, it really isn't that serious.”

So Lydia hesitantly dropped it with a murmured 'we'll see about that' and that's where it started. Weeks went by of hard and determined days of work, followed by him going home, sometimes to invite Magnus and Rafe over to dinner or suggest a date over the weekend. But then Lydia got curious again.

“So how are things with Magnus? And when can I meet him?”

Alec looked up with a roll of his eyes and a slight smile he couldn't help at the sound of Magnus’ name. “I thought we dropped this, Lyd.”

“And I thought you'd crack under the pressure of my glares over the weeks and tell me everything. I gave you your chance.” Alec hadn't even noticed, but he sure felt all of her pent up anger as he watched her cross her arms and lean back in her chair.

“Things are good,” he allowed, even letting a dopey smile show.

And they were. He just wasn't about to tell her about all of the dates and play dates with their sons he had enjoyed over the past month. One of those times included the two of them spending a significant amount of time talking in Magnus’ living room, then spending the rest of the afternoon watching a movie with Max and Rafe. He also left out that in that moment, with both of their sons nuzzled between them, he had never felt so close to another person. Or so close to a possibly fuller future.

Yeah, she didn't need to know that.

“Okay,” she hummed with a slight nod of her head, obviously wanting to know more but knowing Alec well enough to restrain herself. “That's good. For you and Max.”

He couldn't fight the grin that formed on his face. He almost let out a giddy laugh as he said: “Yeah, I think it is.”

She raised an eyebrow but he just shrugged and went back to work, occasionally letting his mind wander.

Over their month together, the strange intensity of his feelings for Magnus had increased. And Magnus made it so easy. Alec had always been so afraid of opening up to anyone after having Max, but Magnus made it seem like his fears had been irrational all along, settling into his and Max’s life along with Rafael easily and oh-so-comfortably. He could feel himself falling...

He was snapped out of his thoughts that afternoon by the sound of a familiar voice. “Daddy!”

Alec barely had time to turn his head before Max was jumping on his lap and pointing back towards the way he came.

“Look who’s here!”

Alec turned in his chair, expecting to see Izzy, although she never brought him to work, but she was supposed to be collecting Max that day. Instead, he was greeted by Rafe’s giddy grin as well as a warm smile paired with soft golden-green eyes that automatically brightened the entire gloomy room. In Alec’s opinion, at least.

“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus said as he stopped in front of the detective and extended one of the coffees in his hands. “Thought you could use a quick break.”

Alec smiled and nodded as he stood to greet his boyfriend with a chaste kiss on the cheek, Max still in his arms. “Hey! Sounds great. Thank you, Magnus.”

He heard Lydia cough from behind him and turned to look at her. She looked both pleasantly surprised and completely outraged.

“Ah, so this is the infamous Magnus! And little Rafe! I'm Lydia: Alec's partner in solving crimes.”

“Like his sidekick?” Rafe asked, to which Lydia answered with a snort.

“God, no. He would be nothing without me. I'm the one who kicks bad guy butt!”

Rafael laughed and Magnus joined when he saw the offended look on Alec’s face. Lydia smirked but she didn't take it back, so Alec professionally stuck his tongue out at her. He turned back to Magnus when Rafe started questioning her, Max squirming out of his arms to join him.

“How did you know where I work?" Alec asked as he took a sip of his coffee. "And does Izzy know that she isn't collecting Max today?”

Magnus smirked. “Who do you think told me where you worked?”

“Of course,” Alec murmured as he rolled his eyes.

Magnus chuckled and looked over to where Rafael and Max were now talking to Lydia avidly about the ‘baddest baddy’ she's ever caught, then smiled back at Alec. “I just wanted to see my man in action,” he winked, drawing closer to Alec. “Rafe was also pretty excited about going to a police station for the first time.”

“I'm glad he thinks it's so cool,” Alec said with a smile as he turned to see Rafe laughing at something Lydia said. He and Rafe had grown closer and Alec was overjoyed about that since the boy seemed to know what was going on with him and his dad and so that meant that he approved. Alec is pretty sure he walked in on him and Max plotting something involving them at one point. It seemed to Alec like he had been accepted into the family and he just couldn't have been happier.

Lydia’s raised voice interrupted his thoughts.

“So, tell me more about yourself, Magnus.”

And so the visits became a regular thing, and Alec's life came more out into the open. Magnus had met Captain Garroway, who he already knew through Clary, weirdly; and then he met Jace one day while he was visiting Alec for lunch and Jace had started interrogating him. He had even gotten on Lydia’s good side which has been proven difficult in the past.

“Okay, that does sound like a pretty bad prom experience...” Magnus says to Lydia as they now eat with Alec and Izzy in the police station’s lunchroom. Rafe and Max are drawing in the corner of the room, talking in hushed tones and laughing giddily every so often.

“Pretty bad? I got the flu and threw up on my blind date’s shoes after he told me I looked ‘smokin’ then ended up staying home.”

Magnus barely holds back a laugh then gives her a sympathetic smile. “Sorry, dear, but I still think mine was worse.”

“Oh, please, who hasn't passed out drunk before? The streaking across the stage naked when they were announcing prom king and queen is pretty bad, but at least you hardly remember it!”

Alec grins as he shakes his head, unsure of when Lydia had become so close to Magnus. He loves it.

“Well,” Izzy interjects. “Alec's was by far the best.”

Alec throws her a warning look, giving her a small kick under the table. “Iz.”

Magnus looks at him, eyes wide and a grin plastering his face. “I need to hear this story.”

“No, you really don't. It was embarrassing and there are children present.”

“We’re not listening!” Rafe shouts over to them. Alec laughs and proceeds to give Magnus a pointed look. Magnus pouts at his boyfriend.

“Come on, it couldn't be that bad! Please.”

Alec rolls his eyes and after a moment waves his hand in Izzy’s general direction. “Fine. The PG version.”

Izzy sits up excitedly. “Okay! So, in high school, he wasn't out yet so he went to prom with this really stuck up girl who was the first to ask him, her name was...what was it, Alec?”

“Julie,” he grumbled.

“Julie, right! Anyway, so the went together and everything was going smoothly until Alec's actual crush showed up with another guy. Now, Alec thought he was straight, so he was pretty worked up since he always wanted to smooch him, even would have come out if he had known. He was texting this to me the whole time but Julie didn't know what was going on, so she suggested a drink to make him less tense. Alec went a little overboard with the alcohol and, long story short, ended up kissing his crush in the middle of the dance floor and then hooking up with him afterwards. That was a legendary story at the high school even you graduated, bro,” Izzy finishes, patting her brother on the arm. He glares at her but says under his breath ‘it was a pretty good night.’

Magnus laughs loudly beside him. “You definitely lose worst prom night story, darling.” He adds imn a hushed tone, "And I'm a little jealous."

Alec chuckles, leaning his head on Magnus’ shoulder with a smile. He's pretty sure he catches Izzy mouth ‘married couple’ over at Lydia but he chooses to ignore it and instead takes a look at the clock on the lunchroom wall. He sighs.

“We have to get back to work.”

Magnus nods in understanding and stands up, as he does every time, leaning over to press a kiss to Alec's forehead.

“I can bring Max home with us and you can come over afterwards for dinner if you'd like?” he murmurs so the boys won't overhear. Alec smiles softly.

“Sounds good.”

And so they all walk out of the room, Max bouncing around after Magnus tells him where they're headed. And everything is better than Alec thought it could be.

But something stops them on their way out of the building.

“Magnus?!” A woman's voice calls.

* * *

Magnus turns his head slowly, remembering that voice all too well. The last words he heard it say were ‘have fun being a single father forever, darling’ as he broke things off with her.

He finally faces the cold, calculating eyes and teasing grin he thought he'd never have to see again and his fears are confirmed.

“Camille.”

He takes a look at where she is seated, handcuffed to a chair next to some detective’s desk, yet she still somehow looks bored. Apart from the sudden, familiar spark in her eyes Magnus knows all too well. He looks down at Rafe to see him looking angry, a dark scowl on his face, and smiles reassuringly. His son doesn't seem to relax anymore at that as Magnus takes a step towards Camille.

“Why am I not surprised to see you handcuffed in a police station?” he asks. She flashes him a mischievous grin.

“Oh come on, Magnus, you've seen me in cuffs before,” she says. Magnus rolls his eyes, resisting the urge to gag. “Besides, I've been framed.” She holds her cuffed hands up with a pout.

“I somehow doubt it.” As he holds her eyes for a silent second, Magnus feels a hand slip into his and smiles unconsciously, turning to see a pair of reassuring hazel eyes. Something in Camille’s eyes glimmer.

“You guys are just adorable. One big happy family. Too bad it won't last,” she sneers, then turns her head to Alec. “Magnus tends to be rather forgetful. Whether it's forgetting about his son or not making time for anyone else. He just can’t keep up. But I’m willing to bet you’re just as negligent a parent as him.”

Magnus feels his defences go up, feels the way his shoulders tense and the way his jaw clenches. He is about to defend his boyfriend in a very loud way but a tug at his hand causes him to face Alec, who smiles at him softly.

“Magnus, come on, let’s go eat.”

Magnus keeps his eyes locked on Alec’s, searching for any sign of hurt or doubt, and he wants to tell him that Camille has always been a manipulative bitch, or at least that he should stay and work like he had been planning, but something stops him. The tight hold on his hand that assures him Alec isn’t going anywhere, the certainty in his eyes that their relationship is working, the slight smile making Camille seem like a fly on the windscreen of their relationship. He feels himself nod and turns back to Camille.

“Goodbye. Hopefully forever, this time.”

Her blood-red lips pull into a grin. “Bye, darling. Maybe you’ll get it right this time.”

Magnus hopes so.

* * *

“Hey,” Alec says in a hushed whisper, raising a hand from where it was resting on the back of Magnus’ couch to stroke the nape of his neck gently. The boys sleep peacefully between them, the movie they had been watching after dinner still playing in the background. “Are you alright?”

Magnus looks over at him with a smile. “Of course. Why?”

Alec lets out a sigh, getting up from his spot on the other side of the boys to sit directly next to Magnus. He takes his hand in his own and murmurs,

“What Camille said earlier, you seemed angry and I get that, but I want you to know that what we have...it’s good. A kind of good I’ve been looking for for a while without even realising. And some woman sitting handcuffed in a police station isn't going to change that.”

Magnus smiles, leaning towards Alec to rest their foreheads together. “Yeah?”

Alec brings their lips closer together. “Yeah.”

And then they kiss. And everything is good because they have each other and two lovely sons and something that matters that not everyone finds, although neither are ready to say that something out loud.

They fall asleep in each others' arms on the couch next to their sons, and if Alec and Max sleepover on a school night, no one is there to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Camille, so problematic. She isn't major in this fic, I have other plans so this is probably goodbye to her (thank God, right? Although I could just be messing with you...)  
> So yeah, there it is! I'm a bit rusty but hopefully, you enjoyed! Let me know: I heard it brings good luck to give feedback to an Irish person ;) SEEYA NEXT TIME


	7. Feel It Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are good. Then not so much. Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, I'm back with more Lightwood-Bane happy fun times! I've been working on a few other things lately so sorry for the delay but I hope you like this chapter! Enjoyyyy :)

“Papa, Max and I are hungry!”

A voice and a pair of hands startle Magnus from his peaceful sleep after a long week of work and an even longer day before. Seeing Camille had not been easy, but the night hadn't ended so terribly, at least.

He blinks his eyes open and the first thing that strikes him is the unfamiliar surroundings, the second the pain in his neck that reminds him of the fact that he had spent the night on the couch, the third the firm warmth beneath his head that causes a smile. He had just spent the night nestled against Alec. That neck pain doesn’t bother him much anymore after that realisation.

He sighs, a little too dreamy-like for God knows what time it is, and sits up, stretching out towards Rafe to tug him onto his lap. Max climbs up next to them and tugs on Magnus’ sleeve softly.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were having a sleepover?" the six-year-old pouts. "We could have stayed up  _all night_ and drawn on Daddy’s face! ”

A low, tired groan comes from beside them, drawing their attention them over to Alec, who is stretching his arms above his head with a small smile. “You wouldn't have been laughing for long, Max," he says. He looks over at the three of them, first Max, then Rafael, then he locks eyes with Magnus and his smile grows, and Magnus feels a flutter in his chest before he lets out a small laugh and looks back at Max.

“I think a little moustache would really suit him, huh Max?”

Max grins and nods his head avidly at Magnus, then looks back at his dad and bursts into a fit of giggles.

“Enough!” Alec says, fighting back a grin. He stands up from the couch, stepping over to where Max is doubled-over laughing and lifts him over his shoulder. Magnus watches in amusement as he starts making his way towards the kitchen.

“Put me down!” Max shrieks through laughter, but Alec keeps walking. Rafe looks at Magnus with a grin on his face and follows steps behind them, leaving Magnus alone in the living room, feeling as happy as ever as he just sits there for a moment of surreal silence.

He even dares to think of a possible future much like this. Waking up next to Alec then going to make breakfast for the boys. _Their_ boys. He banishes the thought almost immediately, not wanting to jinx it. But the hope is still there. Alec has returned to him that hope he thought he had lost years ago. And it doesn't feel as scary as Magnus thought it would.

He stands up a moment later and makes his way over to the kitchen with a content smile on his face.

“You've never made pancakes?” Alec gasps dramatically to a blushing Rafe as Magnus walks in to see both boys watching Alec intently. He moves around the kitchen, setting up various ingredients - eggs, flour, milk - and Rafael shakes his head.

“Papa makes me breakfast,” he says. He moves to where Alec now stands at the counter in front of an empty bowl with Max close behind. Magnus, meanwhile, watches silently from the doorway.

“Come here and I’ll show you,” Alec turns and smiles, reaching down under Rafael’s arms to lift him onto the counter. Magnus catches the way his son’s lips quirk into a shy smile, and it makes him smile too. Rafe has always been a reserved kid, but he seems to be warming up to Alec nicely, growing more used to the casual affections Alec has started showing him more often: hugging him when he and Magnus come over, putting an arm around him and Max when they all sit together on the couch to watch a movie, and sometimes tucking him into bed when they have the occasional sleepover.

Sure, he is used to those kinds of things from Magnus or Catarina or Clary, but Magnus knows that Rafe is aware of why Alec is different. The nine-year-old isn't stupid, after all. And him knowing this and still allowing himself to get closer to Alec is comforting to Magnus.

The boy's smile grows when Alec shows him how to crack eggs and lets him stir for a while before Max protests, wanting to do something too. Rafe gives him the spoon, sharing the stirring responsibility as Alec turns to look at Magnus with a fond grin. Magnus matches the look, scrunching his nose in adoration, not wanting this little moment to end.

But suddenly, Alec's phone dings, and he steps from the boys, looking down to check his messages. Magnus notices the way his shoulders sag as he frowns down at his phone. His hazel eyes rise to meet Magnus’ with complete wistfulness.

“Lydia just texted me," he frowns. "She says Captain Garroway wants me at the station.”

Before Magnus gets to say anything, to assure him it's alright, Rafe’s voice sounds, surprising both adults.

“But it’s Saturday,” the boy pouts, his eyes turned to them. Magnus is glad Rafe is enjoying himself. but; at the same time, he knows Alec has to work, that adults don't always get weekends. He walks over to the boys at the counter and crosses his arms with a smile.

“How about I finish up with the pancakes with you and Max while Alec goes to get ready, and then we can eat a few together?” he suggests. Rafael visibly deflates, just barely, but he nods, turning back to the pancake mix.

“It’s okay, Rafe,” Max says, not looking up from mixing the batter. “Daddy does this all the time, he’ll be back later!”

Magnus quickly looks over at Alec to see him wince slightly. He gives him a comforting look then mouths ‘it’s okay’ and Alec smiles, but it looks tense so this time, Magnus walks to him and takes a hand in his, both of them watching the backs of the boys as they continue to mix.

“You have to work. We understand,” he murmurs, squeezing Alec’s hand gently. Alec brings their entwined hands up to plant a kiss on the back of Magnus’ hand, an unconscious gesture.

“You do. Max does by now. Rafe doesn’t.”

The sadness in his eyes is too present for Magnus’ liking. It isn’t his fault he has to work; needs to provide for his own son like Magnus himself has to do but doesn't have the liberty to indefinitely know his work hours. He squeezes Alec’s hand.

“Stop thinking like that, darling. He's a smart kid. He’ll realise why soon enough.”

“I know, I just…” he bites his lip, looking at Magnus with eyes that say ‘I wish we could spend this time together’.

Magnus smiles, turning and leaning into the circle of Alec's welcoming arms. He tilts his head to press their lips together softly. As soon as he does, Alec's tense demeanour melts away, replaced with a joyful adoration for the man in front of him. When he draws away, Alec's eyes are closed lightly, his face looking gentle as ever as he leans their foreheads together.

“I know,” Magnus says in response to the unspoken statement. “Now go. We'll be here when you get back.”

“You will?” Alec smiles, surprised, as he slides his arms around Magnus’ waist in a hug. Magnus nods against his chest.

“I have all of my work stuff here so I can get some things done and looks after the boys,” he shrugs. Then he draws back and sighs, feigning exasperation. “I will have to wear these clothes all day, though. The sacrifices I make for you.”

Alec laughs and draws him closer by the waist. “Feel free to raid my closet.” When he sees the look of disgust on Magnus’ face he laughs again, raises his arms in defence, and leaves to go get ready for work.

* * *

“Lightwood!” Captain Garroway calls out from his office as soon as Alec walks into the precinct later that day.

He looks over in surprise but changes course from his desk to go straight to the captain’s office. It must be urgent if Luke couldn’t let Alec go to his desk first. Soon, he’s standing in front of his boss.

“Morning, Captain. You called?" Luke gestures for him to sit and so he does, feeling a little wary. He had been working hard as ever lately, but he had also been taking his daily breaks with Magnus and the boys, and a few days off here and there. He feels like the balance has been okay, though: manageable, and hopes this is just some sort of debriefing of a more confidential case.

“Yes, I wanted to speak to you," he starts slowly. "I’ve noticed something different with you, Alec." Luke clasps his hands together on his desk as he frowns and Alec’s heart skips a frightful beat, his mind jumping straight to conclusions.

“I’m sorry, sir, I know I haven't been working as much lately but I’ve just been trying to make more time for family and Lydia and I have still cracked a lot of cases lately so-”

Luke interrupts him with a short laugh. “I didn’t mean to scare you, Alec," he says with a soft smile. “But that  _is_ what I wanted to talk to you about. Family.”

Alec quirks an eyebrow, confused, and waits for his boss to continue. Luke lets out a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

“I’ve met Magnus and Rafe. And I’ve seen you and Max with them. You seem happy altogether. Happier,” he says, smile kind.

Alec shifts in his seat. What do they have to do with anything? “I-uh-I am, sir.” By now, Alec is just wondering what this is leading to. If it were just social, Luke would have no problem congratulating him on his relationship outside of his office. Luke nods.

“Good. Now, I don’t mean to pry into your private life, Alec, but I have a family myself, and I know how tough it can be to support everyone, especially when it’s growing. I wanted to offer you something to help because I think you’re capable and I that you’ll need this if you plan on bigger things with them.”

Alec is speechless, unsure of what Luke is about to propose. And about if his and Magnus’ relationship is that far yet. Of course, he can’t deny his strong feelings, towards both Magnus and Rafael, and even thinking about them brings a sort of light feeling to his befuddled brain in the moment. But he doesn't know if Magnus is there yet.

Luke continues. “Sargent Aldertree is transferring to another precinct across the city. I’m giving you his old position. A better paycheck but more hours. It’s yours if you want it.”

Alec’s eyes widen, and he finds himself nodding before he has the chance to speak, and then Luke is smiling and standing, reaching a hand across his desk to Alec. Only then, when Alec stands and starts shaking his boss’ hand, do words come out.

“Thank you so much, sir! When do I start?”

“Monday.” Alec nods and turns to leave, but Luke’s voice sounds again. “Alec!” Alec turns to see Luke's signature friendly smile. “I’m glad to see you happy. Magnus seems like a great guy.”

Alec smiles back, bashfully, then nods, “He really is. Thanks, Luke.”

* * *

When Alec gets back to the loft later that night, he's pleased to see Magnus, Rafe, and Max are still there, gathered around the coffee table in the living room, some board game spread between them. And each wears one of Alec’s sweaters. They look comically big on both Max and Rafe, the bagginess causing them both to look even smaller, which makes Alec grin. But seeing Magnus in one is just as heartwarming, but he finds himself more concerned with the way the sweater fits the man's muscles so well.

“Daddy!” Max says as he looks up. He jumps up from his seat on Magnus’ lap, running over to hug Alec around his legs. Magnus and Rafe both stand too, Rafe walking closer, hesitantly, until he comes to hug him along with Max, looking up at Alec with a shy smile. Alec grins back, running a hand through his hair fondly. Then he looks over to see Magnus standing in front of them, watching with a happy smile and crossed arms.

When the boys let go, Alec steps forward to kiss Magnus quickly, a short but happy greeting that makes Magnus smile back at him.

“How was your day?” he asks, taking Alec’s hands in his own. Alec feels the swell of excitement he had been experiencing all day crash back into him in one big wave. His grin probably gives him away, Magnus raising a brow in question.

“Great. I have good news. But first, let's order some dinner!”

Magnus looks interested but the boys get completely distracted by the mention of food, so they all head to the couch, Max jumping onto Magnus’ lap and Rafe nestling beside Alec, too big to do otherwise. They call for some Chinese food and talk as they wait, Magnus talking about how the boys had been practising their scenes for the upcoming play while Alec had been gone.

“I really think they're Oscar-ready, darling,” Magnus says, a small smirk playing on his lips and Alec chuckles. The boys jump at the opportunity to perform again and get up to demonstrate again for Alec, tripping over the occasional sentence or bursting into laughter after saying something silly.

It doesn't take long for the food to arrive, or for them to finish and for Magnus to give Alec an expectant look. Alec finds himself grinning widely at the three of them.

“So. The good news,” he says. He watches how Magnus' eyes shift between emotions, excitement to concern to anticipation to something that makes Alec's heart tug. He reaches out to take his hand, a steady force of reassurance. “I got promoted to Sergeant today.”

The only emotion he can see in Magnus after that is happiness. He jumps from the couch onto his feet, dragging Alec up with him by his hand before embracing him, face pressed to the crook of his neck, pressing a single excited kiss there then leaning back to look at him lovingly.

“That's wonderful, Alexander!”

“Does that mean you're an even gooder guy now?” Max asks with wide eyes, standing as well.

“Like Captain America?” Rafe adds.

Alec laughs, leaning over to wrap an arm around the two boys, dragging them into the impromptu group hug with him and Magnus. “Not quite as super.”

“But hey,” Magnus says, face breaking out into a sly grin as he turns to the kids. “We can watch Captain America tonight and _pretend_ Alec is as cool as him.”

Alec looks at him with an open mouth in feigned offence. Max giggles and nods, taking a seat back on the couch and pulling Rafe along with him by the hand, ready to start a movie.

Meanwhile, Alec continues to look at Magnus, a dramatic, hurt expression. Magnus’ grin doesn’t falter as he reaches up to place his hands on either side of Alec’s face.

“Don't worry, you’re much better looking than Captain America, Sergeant Lightwood,” Magnus murmurs, leaning in to bring Alec’s grinning lips to his in a deep kiss neither of them really anticipated. A celebratory kiss. Not just for the news tonight, but for how far they have come together within a few months. And under what some would see as impossible circumstances.

Ales revels in this victorious feeling until small but loud voices sound beside them.

“Eww!” Max and Rafe say, noses crinkled in childish disgust. Magnus and Alec just laugh, sitting down on either side of their sons to enjoy another quiet night together. Their small happy family.

It couldn't get much better than this.

* * *

It's a good thing, at first.

The week that follows is busy, but manageable, Alec still able to take his regular lunch breaks with Magnus and the boys and be home for dinner mostly on time. Home also becomes interchangeable between their two apartments, texts figuring out where they're eating and when they're available, most of the time bringing the boys but sometimes leaving them with Simon or Clary to have some alone time. The occasional sleepover.

Yes, it's a good thing. At first.

It starts one evening, Alec is out helping a team of detectives with their case and has to cancel their lunch together. He isn't home for dinner either, having told Magnus he would be.

But it's okay. Magnus understands and deals with it. At first.

But it keeps happening. Night after night cancelled, promise after promise to be there broken when something pops up. It weighs on all of them, but it affects Rafe the most.

“Papa?” his little voice comes from beneath the mountain of blankets covering him as he lies in bed. Izzy had just been over to collect Max from Magnus', saying he wouldn't be back till a lot later and that he's sorry. Magnus told her to tell him it's okay, he had had a busy day himself, but they should have dinner together tomorrow. She answered with a very unsure "sure" and a tight smile that made him sigh.

Now Magnus sits on the Rafe's, stroking his hair gently from beside him as a way of reassuring both his son and himself.

“Yes?”

Rafe hesitates, avoiding his Papa's eyes.  “Are Alec and Max leaving us?” he eventually asks, a small pout on his lips, making Magnus’ chest ache. _Not again_ , he thinks urgently.

He answers softly. “Of course not, darling, he’s just very busy lately.”

The nine-year-old nods, a far away look in his eyes for a moment before he looks back at his papa. “Will he come to the play next week?”

The play. After all the work and time he and the kids had spent on it, it had come together nicely. Now they practice most days after school in preparation for next week. Max and Rafe have been excited since they started, but Magnus hadn't come to realise how important this is to Rafe. He gives a small smile.

“I know he’ll try.”

Rafael nods again but his frown stays, his eyes staring down at where his hands fiddle with the corner of his blankets. “‘Try’ means ‘no’.”

Magnus falls speechless. He looks at the hurt in his son’s eyes, the hurt of someone who has loved and lost. A feeling Magnus is all too familiar with. A feeling Magnus doesn’t want Rafe to associate with Alec, someone who cares about him so much.

He reaches his hands out to cup either side of Rafe’s small face, looking at him square in the eyes. “Alec cares about you, Rafe. I know he will do everything in his power to make it to the play, he just...has a lot of bad guys to put away.”

Rafe nods, and though he doesn’t smile or anything, there’s a glimmer of hope in his eyes that pains Magnus’ heart.

He decides what he needs to do then. For Rafe.

* * *

Alec gets back home late again. When he steps through the door to his apartment, Max and Rafe are curled up on the couch, fast asleep against a just-as-unconscious Magnus, Simon and Izzy cuddled up together on a seat nearby watching the TV. The couple look up as he enters, shooting him tired smiles, then standing together to greet him and leave. They exchange whispered goodbyes, all of them exhausted, and Alec walks over to the couch.

He takes in the scene before him with a smile. Since getting the promotion, things have been rough, but this right here is what has been keeping him going. Being able to come home to a couch full of people that miss him. It's as frustrating as it is worthwhile.

“Magnus,” he murmurs, gently shaking the man until his eyes flutter open and a small frown plays on his lips.

“What time is it?” he asks, stretching out and looking over to the boys beside him.

"Late. Sorry," Alec responds. He takes Magnus by the hands and pull him up and into his arms, desperate for what he had been longing for all day. Hell, most of the week. When their lips brush together it feels like home and Alec instantly feels more relaxed. Until he feels Magnus slowly tense in his arms.

“I, uh, should probably take Rafe home,” Magnus mutters as he pulls back, eyes shifting away from Alec and over to his own son, a certain sadness in his eyes. Alec frowns, confused, because why would he want to leave when Alec just got here? This has pretty much been the most they’ve seen each other this week.

“But you’re here now. Stay with us tonight. With me.”

Magnus’ expression waivers, but it’s back in a blink as his eyes find Alec’s again. “Alec I-I didn't want to do this now but I think we need to talk.”

Alec blinks and attempts to ignore the growing dread tearing at his chest. Instead, he nods, stepping away to walk towards the kitchen so they don’t wake the boys. When they get there, Magnus keeps his distance, standing in the doorway of the room.

“So,” Alec breaks the silence and takes a step closer to Magnus. “What did you want to talk about?”

He doesn’t miss Magnus’ uneasy expression. “I...wanted to talk about us. And Rafe. And what we’re doing.”

Alec raises an eyebrow in inquiry, closing the distance to take Magnus’ hands in his own reassuringly. “What is it?”

“Rafe he-he loves Max and he loves you,” Magnus says quickly, voice barely above a whisper. “And he seems like a strong kid but he has been tossed between people who haven’t loved him for years until I came along. And then you came and he was wary at first but he opened up to you, trusting you’d be here for him. But you’re not, and I get why but you promise things and Rafe gets excited when you do and he needs you. Needs us.”

Alec can hear his heart hammering, the realisation of what Magnus is saying slowly dawning on him. “I-I love him too, Magnus. And I love y-”

Magnus shifts his hands away, a look of pain crossing his face as he takes a step back. “Please, don’t.”

It takes a beat of horrible silence for Alec to gather his thoughts. “Magnus, please” Alec begs. “I will always try to be here, I just need to find a balance between work and my personal life. You and Rafe are still important to me.”

“I know we are, Alec. This isn't goodbye.” Magnus says, closing his eyes. Whether it’s because this is too hard or he can’t look at the pain in Alec’s expression, Alec doesn’t know. “I’m just giving you space to sort things out. I don't want to take your focus away from trying to spend time with Max and work, but I also don't want Rafe to get even more hurt than he already is.”

Alec’s chest feels hollow as he steps closer to Magnus, taking his hands in his again desperately. Magnus’ eyes open hesitantly. “It’s not just time with Max anymore, Magnus. It’s time I want to make for you and Max _and_ Rafe.”

Magnus' lip trembles, but his determined eyes never leave Alec's as he speaks. “Start with Max. Rafe and I won’t be going anywhere while you figure this all out. I don't want you to feel pressured to organise around more than you can handle." He pauses. "Didn’t we both make a promise to not get in the way?”

The callback to their first date feels like a stab in the gut. Alec didn’t think back then that he would end up wanting to make time for all of them. And failing. He feels his throat dry up as Magnus slowly leans up to press a kiss to his forehead and steps away a moment later.

When he turn to go, he pauses as if remembering something. He turns back around, keeping the space between them, and smiles softly.

“My Alexander. Stop promising for big things and commit to something small. It’s the littlest things that go the longest way sometimes.”

And then he’s gone, carrying a fast-asleep Rafe out the door in his arms, leaving Alec standing alone in the kitchen.

 _How did I let this happen?_ He stands thinking.

He eventually walks over to Max and picks his lifeless form up in his arms in silence. His son’s arms curl around his neck, his legs around his waist, and Alec absently guides them to his own room. When he tries to set him down on Alec’s bed, he has to pry him off gently. He smiles down at his son, but there’s a tug on his heart making him aware of the fact that something is missing. And he just let those somethings walk out the door.

He knows if Magnus and Rafe were here right now, Magnus would be by his side, watching the boys sleeping soundly together with a blinding smile on his lips. Strong, understanding Magnus, who always manages to make time for what he loves. Who he loves.

So Alec stands there, next to his own bed in silence, absently watching Max as he longs for the presence of their whole little family.

This is what Alec had wanted, wasn’t it? To not let a relationship get in the way of family. But then why did it hurt so much?

Maybe because he had let his relationship become his family. His home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, space. Everyone needs it sometimes, right?  
> And that was that! Thanks for reading!! Comments are open for yelling at me and thought-sharing, so is [twitter](https://twitter.com/Samwastherealhe), so come on down (I'm friendly, I swear)  
> Seeya next time!


End file.
